Pluie sur Onogoro 2
by Lolipopo
Summary: Après l'accident qui a causé la vie à Cagalli, la vie a peu à peu repris son cours, mais le destin de la princesse d'Orb et du chevalier rouge est lié à jamais...Un fantôme peut il reprendre sa place alors que plus rien ne l'attend ?


Disclaimer :Si cette série m'appartenait je serais en train de me la raconter ,Destiny n'aurait rien a voir avec ce que c'est et Cagalli aurait déjà eu plein de minis Zala avec Athrun

C'est la suite de la partie 1 ,en version corrigée (oui j'avais trop la flemme la première fois mais ça n'est pas passé à la trappe :/

Trois années avaient passées.

La vie avait repris son cours depuis la dernière guerre et ce qui en avait découlé.

Orb s'était finalement remis de la disparition de sa dernière dirigeante, grâce au frère de cette dernière .La seule façon de dépasser la mort de Cagalli qu'avait pu trouver Kira avait été de reprendre la tête du pays qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Le jeune homme s'était battu pour maintenir les idéaux du pays neutre et dirigeait maintenant avec tout son coeur .C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait pu faire pour Cagalli et ne le regrettait pas, il avait finit par aimer Orb autant qu'elle en dépit des désavantages de la haute hiérarchie.

Ainsi il ne voyait plus aussi souvent Lacus qu'il le souhaitait ,la jeune femme siégeant au conseil des Plants ,mais leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre leur avaient vite fait oublier ces désagréments.

Athrun quand à lui faisait aussi partit du conseil suprême des Plants .Le jeune homme avait longuement hésité mais avait choisit cette voie pour pouvoir participer à la construction de leur avenir à tous.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment refait sa vie, même si il voyait souvent Mandy et qu'il avait certainement des sentiments pour l'infirmière.

Suite à son départ de l'hôpital ils avaient pu se rencontrer hors du cadre médical et Athrun avait pu remarquer une profonde similitude entre eux.

Mandy avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait lors d'un accident de voiture et avait mis six mois à retrouver gôut à la vie ,ne souffrant que de légères contusions ,la jeune fille avait plongé pour ne sortir de l'abîme que grâce à ses propres moyens.

Athrun avait pu renouer avec tous ses proches et avait encore pu bénéficier de l'aide et du soutien de l'adorable Meyrin qui était devenue comme une soeur pour lui.

Il avait finalement pu passer à autre chose et avançait désormais, bien entouré.

Quand a Cagalli...

Comme tous l'avaient prévus, elle n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie.

Athrun avait tiré ses conclusions il y a bien longtemps quand à lui. La jeune fille lui avait bien dit adieu quand il avait perdu connaissance...

Avaient eu lieu des manifestations toujours plus violentes pour qu'on la débranche, ce procédé de vie sous tension étant qualifié de contre-nature.

Finalement, personne n'avait osé le faire. Débrancher la jeune fille c'était dire adieu à un symbole de paix qui avait embrasé la planète depuis qu'elle avait monté sur la scène politique. Elle dormait donc toujours dans cette chambre du Bloc E, désormais désaffecté ; la princesse occupait la dernière unité de vie et ne recevait plus de visites, Athrun s'étant résolu à lui dire adieu et Kira qui désormais s'était juré de toujours aller vers l'avant.

Petit à petit, Cagalli avait finalement été rangée dans des coins de mémoire d'où elle ne devait jamais se réveiller.

Pourtant...

C'était le 18 Mai .Le jour de l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois ans que Cagalli était morte.

Kira devant son miroir se préparait, le regard grave. Il n'aimait pas ces cérémonies officielles et aurait nettement préféré fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis, dans une pizzeria toute simple...Hélas il fallait donner au peuple ce qui l'attendait.

Il eut cependant une source de joie en montant dans la limousine escortée qui l'attendait.

Lacus l'attendait en souriant et lui tendit un paquet.

Le jeune homme lui répondit avec un baiser et découvrit un réveil en forme de...

-Torii ? Toi tu as demandé de l'aide à Athrun...

Lacus éclata de rire et s'excusa en tirant la langue.

-C'est que tu n'aimes pas te réveiller avec l'horloge de la cathédrale d'Haumea...j'ai donc pensé que...

-Excellent choix, comme d'habitude...

Les jeunes gens se turent alors que le défilé de voiture se mettait en branle.

Une demi heure plus tard ils arrivaient sur la plage, devant l'île d'Haumea où des milliers de bouquets de fleurs flottaient déjà sur l'eau.

C'était la tradition qu'avait lancée Athrun. A chaque anniversaire des jumeaux, même si une tombe avait été placée au cimetière pour Cagalli Yula Athha, personne ne se sentait le coeur à rendre hommage à un cercueil vide, alors que le corps de la princesse reposait à l'hôpital.

Avait alors été amorcée cet acte, par Athrun en l'honneur de l'amour que Cagalli portait à l'océan et à Haumea.

Chaque année, avant de fêter la nouvelle année du nouveau dirigeant d'Orb qui avait refusé le titre de prince, le peuple se retrouvait sur la plage faisant face à l'île dont tous les nouveaux mariés gravissaient les marches, et jetait des gerbes de fleurs en l'honneur de l'esprit de Cagalli, qui lui ,était pour eux ,bel et bien partit.

Kira ne tarda pas à se diriger vers l'océan, le regard vague, comme à chaque année en cette période. Il serra la main de Lacus avant de jeter à son tour la gerbe de lys blancs qu'il avait apporté .Il observa les fleurs atterir en soulevant une gerbe d'eau claire ,avant de se mettre à dériver vers les autres ,en direction de l'île.

Kira soupira. Il fut rejoint par Lacus dont la gerbe de roses venait d'atterrir sur l'eau.

Athrun n'était pas là mais son bouquet y était, traditionnellement entouré d'un ruban vert, il était l'un des plus éloignés du rivage.

Kira et Lacus adressèrent une prière avant de se diriger vers le lieu des réjouissances en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital.

La femme de chambre venait d'entrer, comme tous les sept jours, elle venait nettoyer la seule unité de vie encore utilisée dans le bloc E.

La vieille femme nettoya le sol, ouvrit les fenêtres, changea les fleurs fanées et remit de l'eau dans les vases.

Elle se tourna alors vers la jeune fille.

Un voile blanc était posé sur son visage et les seules parties de son corps visibles étaient ses bras blancs, étendus de chaque coté de son corps, ainsi que ses longs cheveux couleur or.

-Je me demande si...son visage s'est conservé...

La femme de chambre approcha prudemment du lit et effleura la main de la jeune fille.

-Qui pourrait croire qu'elle est ...

Se penchant vers le voile, elle utilisa ses deux mains pour dégager le visage de la princesse.

Rien n'avait bougé. Le visage de Cagalli était toujours intacte et semblait toujours profondément endormit.

La vieille dame trembla.

-Brrrrr...Et dire qu'elle est morte...

C'est alors qu'elle effectua un mouvement de recul un peu trop brusque et renversa la perfusion qui se renversa sur le sol en éclatant, laissant s'échapper le sang de le princesse alors qu'une réaction en chaîne s'ensuivait ; La perfusion se détacha entraînant le décollage d'une électrode qui entraîna en entraîna trois autres en sautant, dont celle qui était posé sur le fil électrique, permettant au coeur de la jeune fille de battre faiblement.

Le fil sauta donc et alors que la vieille dame tombait à la renverse, glissant sur le sang, elle se heurta à l'électrocardiogramme qui grésilla avant de marquer un son linéaire.

Affolée la femme de chambre tenta de réparer ses erreurs en reposant les électrodes et en nettoyant le sang qui s'écoulait de la poche.

S'emparant de son chariot elle sortit de la chambre précipitamment sans prêter attention au son de l'électrocardiogramme.

Cagalli était cliniquement morte depuis quelques secondes.

C'est alors que le son se stabilisa et recommença à marquer des battements de coeur à un rythme faible mais régulier.

Alertés par la femme de chambre, un médecin, qui ne s'était jamais occupé de Cagalli depuis son arrivée en l'hôpital arriva accompagné de deux infirmières.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que les signaux étaient toujours émis.

-Eh bien...je n'ose pas imaginer ce que l'erreur d'Anne-Marie aurait pu entraîner si les signaux n'avaient plus été capables de maintenir cette dame en vie...

Il se pencha vers Cagalli tandis que ses deux infirmières rebranchaient la perfusion.

-Tout de même...ce qu'elle est jeune...quelle tristesse d'être dans un tel état à son âge...

-Docteur...?

-Hum ?

Le jeune médecin se tourna vers sa seconde brune ,située en face de lui ,de l'autre côté du lit.Elle tenait en main un fil ...un fil électrique ...

Il abaissa les yeux à la poitrine de la princesse. L'électrode était là...mais le fil n'avait pas été replacé...Il se tourna rapidement vers l'électrocardiogramme.

-Le coeur...mais son coeur...

Une de ses infirmières vacilla, et dû s'appuyer sur un bureau pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Mais Docteur...ce n'est pas...l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui ?

-Maeva...son coeur _bat_...il n'a plus d'aide des machines mais il _bat_...est ce que vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Que la princesse d'Orb n'est pas encore morte...elle vit !

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Cassandra...Allez chercher Connors...elle est la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour partager ce secret si il y a des examens médicaux à faire...Et pour l'amour de Dieu n'en dites pas mot, vous êtes placées sous le secret médical, nous ne sommes pas encore sur que ces battements ne sont pas le résultat de l'écho électrique, il faut procéder à des analyses...

-Si jamais elle est en vie...cela signifierait que nous avions raison de nous refuser à la débrancher...nous aurions ramené à la vie Cagalli Yula Athha...

-Cassandra allez y !Maeva allez me chercher son dossier médical et hâtez vous mesdemoiselles ...

Les deux femmes partirent à toute vitesse tandis que le jeune médecin retournait son attention vers la jeune fille blonde. On lui avait confié son cas parce que plus personne n'y croyait...lui-même n'y prêtait pas grande attention...et voilà que la flamme de la vie que tous étaient persuadés d'avoir vu s'éteindre battait à nouveau en elle.

Alors que le jeune homme se tournait pour expliquer à sa collègue nouvellement arrivée l'incroyable, personne ne prêta attention à la légère inspiration qui s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Kira dansait, il faisait danser Lacus, sur une des anciennes chansons que la jeune femme chantait alors qu'elle était encore une pop idole.

Athrun de son côté, cherchait Mandy, deux cocktails de jus de fruits dans la main.

Il soupira...à tous les coups elle était partie aux toilettes, encore une fois...

Le jeune homme entra dans le manoir des Athhas, utilisé uniquement pour les grandes occasions comme celle-ci.  
Il salua Dearka qui était là avec Miri avant de monter pour chercher Mandy.

Le jeune homme fit une pause devant la porte de son ancienne chambre et jeta un regard vers le portrait qui avait été accroché dans le hall deux ans plus tôt.

La princesse d'Orb souriait encore.

Etrangemment le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise et se dirigea vers une fenêtre .Il fut trouvé là par Mandy, pensif.

-Athrun ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers elle, géné.

-Ah...tu es là...

-Ben oui j'étais partie me remaquiller au toilettes...Elle se pencha et regarda à l'extérieur.

-Tu regardais quelque chose?

-Non non...c'est juste que j'aie eu une sensation bizarre...

Mandy le regarda hébétée.

-Laisses tomber...c'est rien...bon on redescend?

Sur ces mots il rejoinrent le reste des invités et Athrun ne tarda pas à oublier l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait eu en voyant le portait de Cagalli.

-Bon sang elle respire...son coeur bat et elle respire...

La jeune femme aux formes avantageuses et aux belles boucles rousses se pencha sur Cagalli.

-C'est incroyable...un véritable miracle...mais pourquoi aujourd'hui...après toutes ces années...

Le médecin ôta son stéthoscope et ravala sa salive en apercevant le décolleté de sa collègue.

-Hum...je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'après que son coeur ait été entraîné si longtemps à battre ...il a dû reprendre le rythme...comme dans une course d'endurance...

-Cela relève du miracle...si nous annonçons cela personne ne nous croira...

-De toute façon mieux vaut ne pas encore alerter qui que ce soit...je pense que j'en demandes trop mais il vaut sûrement mieux attendre qu'elle montre des signes vitaux plus évident...

-Plus évident ? La jeune femme se redressa et lui jeta un regard interrogateur .Sam, son coeur bat sans aide depuis plus d'une heure...l'air s'infiltre à nouveau par ses poumons et sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de ses inspirations...Cagalli Yula Athha est bel et bien revenue à la vie !

-Je sais ! Mais pour l'instant une telle nouvelle ne ferait que bouleverser le monde...Les médias ne nous lâcheraient plus et en plus...n'oubliez pas que c'était un assassinat...Nous devons penser à sa sécurité...elle est notre patiente avant tout.

Le visage de la jeune femme se radoucit.

-Vous avez raison...pour l'instant compte uniquement sa santé...mais et ses proches ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Pensez au choc si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas...pour l'instant je préfère continuer à surveiller ses signes vitaux et attendre une évolution dans son état.

Ils recentrèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille.

-C'est un miracle...

-Un miracle inattendu...

Il était minuit moins le quart.

Aucune évolution n'avait été constatée dans l'état de la jeune fille jusqu'alors quand ...

-Sam ! Sa main, regardez sa main !

Ils observèrent la main bandée de Cagalli. Quelques instants plus tard, ses doigts remuaient de manière à peine perceptible...

-Je rêves...regardez ses paupières ...les mouvements de ses paupières...

-Elle va se réveiller...

La jeune femme se pencha vers le visage endormit.

-Cagalli...Cagalli Yula Athha...est ce que vous m'entendez...je vous en prie faites moi un signe...

Les paupières de la jeune fille tressaillirent...laissant apparaître à moitié des yeux qui se refermèrent presque aussitôt..

-Cassandra, baissez la lumière, l'éclat risque de blesser ses yeux !

Cagalli entrouvrit la bouche comme pour prendre une inspiration avant de rouvrir lentement ses yeux à moitié...Sam eut un coup au coeur en apercevant une légère partie du regard ambre de la princesse d'Orb...

Cagalli laissa échapper un léger murmure...

-...suis je ? Sa voix semblait voilée ,résulta de trois longues années entre la vie et la mort.

Le docteur Connors regarda le jeune médecin en souriant alors que les deux infirmières criaient au miracle.

La jeune femme regarda Cagalli et lui sourit.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, princesse. Et Joyeux anniversaire, vous avez 21 ans aujourd'hui.

Cagalli s'était reposée toute la nuit. Elle n'avait pu échanger que quelques mots avec ses médecins avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux aux environs de dix heures du matin...Ayant d'abord du mal à s'accoutumer à la lumière, la jeune fille tenta de se protéger avec ses mains, mais elle n'en fut pas capable...Seuls ses doigts acceptaient de bouger, elle n'avait plus un seul muscle capable de répondre à ses ordres.

D'abord frustré la jeune fille soupira. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait...Cette femme...elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait 21 ans...mais pourtant elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir atteint les 19...

Cagalli tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'entrouvrir.

Elle regarda le médecin s'approcher de son lit en souriant. Le jeune homme prit une chaise et s'assit près de son lit.

-Alors...vous vous sentez mieux ?

Cagalli se contenta de le regarder, n'ayant pas la force de lui répondre.

-Je suppose que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions...Est ce que vous avez conscience de ce qui vous est arrivé?

Cagalli avala sa salive avant de répondre.

-Je...je ne comprends...rien...

-Princesse...de quoi vous rappelez vous ?

Cagalli tacha de rassembler ses souvenirs...tout était trop flou...

-De ...rien...

Vous voulez que je vous explique ?

Hochement de tête.

-Vous savez qui vous êtes n'est ce pas?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-Cagalli...vous rappelez vous avoir été agressée..?

Cagalli écarquilla les yeux.

Une agression ? Des images lui revinrent en tête...la robe blanche pour la fête...les trois hommes ,les trois hommes et Athrun qui...

Cagalli étouffa un cri et se raidit.

-Je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas...Elle parlait précipitamment, comme possédée .Il fallut quelques minutes au médecin avant de la ramener à son état normal.

Cagalli regarda le jeune homme.

-Ils m'ont tuée...ils m'ont tuée et je l'ai su...alors qu'est ce que...pourquoi je suis...

Elle remarqua soudain une mèche blonde, égarée sur son ventre…Cagalli sursauta.

-Mes ...mes cheveux...ils étaient courts...ils étaient...très courts...pourquoi...pourquoi sont ils aussi longs...et cette femme...pourquoi à t'elle dit que...que j'avais 21 ans...

Que m'est il arrivé...

-Cagalli calmez vous...Cagalli vous avez été transpercée en pleine poitrine. Votre coeur ne battait plus que grâce à des machines...Cagalli vous êtes restée officiellement morte durant trois longues années.

Cagalli sentit son coeur se serrer.

-Je...morte ?

-Votre coeur ne s'est remit à battre seul qu'hier...Cagalli vous sortez d'un coma post mortem de trois ans. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour vous à admettre...mais tous ont fait leur deuil de vous...

-Je...j'étais morte ? Elle secoua la tête alors que des larmes apparaissaient à ses yeux. La jeune fille ressentit une vive douleur alors que le liquide s'infiltrait dans ses yeux...ses larmes semblaient aussi douloureuses que des lames de rasoir...Mais alors pourquoi...pourquoi est ce que je me réveilles trois années après ?

Les doigts de Cagalli se serrèrent sur ses draps tandis qu'elle tentait de soulever son corps du lit.

-Que m'est il arrivé...pourquoi à moi...Kira...je veux voir Kira je veux le voir...ramenez moi Kira, Kira !!

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à cesser de s'agiter, une fois une piqûre injectée à son bras.

-Cagalli vous devez vous calmer...Cagalli...

-Je ne comprends pas...j'ai été absente durant trois ans ...mais alors...que s'est il passé...et que suis je sensée...

Cagalli ferma les yeux. Elle était seule...elle avait perdu trois ans de sa vie...et sûrement plus...

-Cagalli...nous allons vous refaire une santé...quand vous serez prête à tout acquiesça...nous vous dirons tout.

Cagalli acquiesça avant de murmurer

-Je devrais...être morte...pourquoi m'a t'on ramenée...pourquoi...La jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil profond alors qu'une dernière larme coulait sur sa joue pour venir se perdre dans son cou et s'écraser sur son oreiller...

Sam se leva .Cette jeune fille allait sûrement souffrir ...

Moins d'un mois plus tard, Cagalli avait repris des couleurs et des forces.La jeune fille parvenait désormais à remuer légèrement ses membres inférieurs et à utiliser ses bras pour les tâches les moins ardus. Un kiné ,placé à son tour sous le sceau du secret avait été mis en place pour la jeune fille qui tentait tous les jours de redonner vie aux muscles de ses jambes...

Il était trois heures de l'après midi et Cagalli était assise dans son lit, observant le ciel ,quand son kiné entra ,pour leur séance.

Cagalli se tourna vers lui et se résolut à poser la question qui la tracassait.

-M.VanderHoen...dites moi...mise à part quelques personnes...tous ignorent que je suis en vie n'est ce pas ?

Le vieux chirurgien se passa une main dans sa barbe avant de prendre un siège.

-Cagalli...vous êtes sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité ?

Cagalli hocha la tête.

-J'en ai besoin...

-Cagalli...Vous êtes considérée comme morte par la galaxie entière. Il y a deux ans le bloc E de cet hôpital a été désaffecté pour des raisons virales...seule votre unité de vie est restée en service...visitée de plus en plus rarement par les médecins ou par les femmes de chambre...pour tous vous étiez morte, et c'était le cas. Seule un signal électrique forçait votre coeur à battre...A partir du moment ou l'univers a eu connaissance de votre état...tous ont eu les même conclusions .Vous étiez morte.

Cagalli avala sa salive et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Vous...vous avez même une tombe à côté du mémorial d'Orb...et chaque année...à votre anniversaire...tous les citoyens d'Orb jettent des fleurs à la mer devant 'île d'Haumea...se sont les voeux qu'ils vous adressent...en tant que _défunte_...

-Personne n'a cru...que je pourrais survivre ?

-Ceux qui y croyaient ont vite changé d'avis au bout d'une année dans votre état...Tous se sont résignés à vous admettre comme morte...c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi petit à petit votre unité a été délaissée...

-Et mes...mes proches...

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre...je sais juste que votre frère a repris votre flambeau. Kira Yamato dirige Orb désormais.

-Kira...dirige Orb ?

-Hum ...

Cagalli baissa les yeux. Elle avait du mal à imaginer ça.

-Mais...et Kira...il a aussi cessé de venir me voir...

-Comme tous vos proches je présume, il a mis le temps mais a fait votre deuil. Cagalli, tous savaient que si on débranchait la machine vous cessiez de vivre. Donc tous s'y sont préparés et ont prit les devants...je pense que pour le pays entier, vous avez été débranchée depuis longtemps...

Cagalli détourna le regard.

-Mais alors...ma survie...ça va tout chambouler...

Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Sam et de Maggie Connors.

Les deux médecins restèrent devant l'entrée à observer la conversation.

-Si jamais ils apprenaient tous que j'étais en vie...Et Kira...je ne peux pas reprendre Orb maintenant...

-Foutaises ! Vous êtes la dirigeante d'Orb ,si vous désirez reprendre le pouvoir vous en avez tous les droits !

Cagalli secoua doucement la tête.

-Non...Kira a dû s'être attaché à Orb...il a autant de droit que moi...et même plus ...puisque j'ai délaissé Orb durant...

Cagalli laissa couler une larme.

-En plus...maintenant qu'il a fait mon deuil...je ne veux pas le perturber avec ça...et c'est pareil pour les autres...

Elle regarda le kinésithérapeute.

-Je...j'aimerais que personne n'apprenne que je suis en vie...si je suis morte...je ne peux hélas plus choisir de retourner là d'où je viens...mais je ne veux pas que quiconque ait à souffrir de ça...il a dû s'en passer des choses...en trois années...

-Cagalli ?

Ele se tourna vers Maggie.

-Cagalli vous choisissez...enfin je veux dire...c'est le chemin le plus cruel pour vous que vous êtes en train d'emprunter...

Cagalli fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Non.Je fais juste le choix le moins égoïste en ce qui les concerne...Kira a dû en baver ,je ne veux plus devoir le perturber...quand à Athrun...Elle repensa au jeune homme... la vision de son visage en larmes alors qu'il maintenait un tissu sur sa poitrine ensanglantée...

-Athrun a dû refaire sa vie...je vous en prie ne parlez de ça à personne...c'est mon choix...je ne veux plus leur faire de mal...

Les trois personnes présentes aquiesçèrent à tour de rôle mais à regrets...

Cagalli s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

-S'il vous plait...j'aimerais rester seule...je vous en prie.

Quelques instants plus tard son voeu était exaucé.

Qu'allait-elle devenir désormais...loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, sans plus aucun but...Pourquoi n'était elle pas mort comme cela aurait dû être...

-Athrun...Kira...j'aimerais vous voir...j'aimerais tellement vous voir...Cagalli cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

Elle allait devoir vivre dans un monde où elle était sensée être morte, loin de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie jusqu'alors...loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait...

Alors que Cagalli n'avait plus guère d'espoir concernant son avenir, ceux auquel elle pensait avançaient toujours plus.

Quelques mois plus tard, après des semaines de souffrances pour retrouver l'usage de ses membres, Cagalli avait finalement recouvré la quasi-totalité de ses facultés.

La jeune fille était désormais capable d'arpenter seule son unité de vie, le bloc E désaffecté ...

Cagalli se refusait à penser à sortir ,craignant trop de ne plus reconnaître le monde extérieur ,quand elle n'eut plus vraiment le choix...Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs elle entendit des voix .Paniquée la jeune fille entra dans un placard, observant par une vitre brisée ce qu'il se passait .

Un groupe de personnes apparemment intégrées au personnel médical, au vu de leurs longues blouses blanches avançait en discutant bruyamment ...Ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre. Cagalli se sentit soudain effrayée...elle était sortie, sa chambre était vide...et surtout si elle y allait ils allaient pouvoir constater qu'elle était en vie...

Cagalli quitta son placard, paniquée, elle sentit ses jambes recommencer à vaciller...La jeune fille se sentit s'effondrer quand elle fut rattrapée par des bras.

Levant les yeux elle croisa ceux de Sam.

-Chttt...Pas un bruit, vous allez venir avec moi Cagalli...par chance vous avez toujours votre blouse...asseyez vous ici...

Le jeune médecin l'installa dans un fauteuil roulant et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à franchir les portes séparant le Bloc E du reste de l'unité hospitalière.

Cagalli eut l'impression de passer dans un autre monde. Loin du silence de ses trois années, du calme et du secret de son bloc E...le reste de l'hôpital était comme une fourmilière géante où des tas de personnes allaient et venaient, malades, personnels et invités...

Sam appela un ascenseur et monta dedans avec un groupe de personne.

Cagalli dissimula son visage sous ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle ne les aimait pas ainsi mais ils avaient leur utilité...

Une vieille dame se pencha vers le médecin et lui demanda de quoi souffrait sa patiente.

Le jeune homme sourit et murmura un court "handicap" avant de filer dès l'ouverture des portes.

Cagalli jeta un regard autour d'elle...tous ces gens ...

Elle eut une impression bizarre en franchissant les portes de l'hôpital.

Alors que Maggie l'aidait à se relever tandis que Sam ramenait le fauteuil, elle n'eut plus l'impression de reconnaître Orb...son pays...

La jeune femme la fit monter dans une voiture qui démarra dès le retour du médecin. Alors que ses deux protecteurs discutaient, Cagalli observa les rues défiler...elle reconnaissait certains endroits, mais d'autres étaient complètement transformés...c'est alors qu'elle aperçut un écran géant, diffusant un discours...du président d'Orb .Cagalli eut un coup au coeur en voyant Kira.

Le jeune homme avait grandit...il avait l'air confiant et...semblait fait pour diriger...

-Kira...Elle continua à regarder dans la direction de l'écran bien après sa disparition.

-Cagalli ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourné vers la jeune femme.

-Heu...oui...

-Cagalli as tu compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Signe négatif.

-Cagalli une motion a été votée au Sénat, elle te concernait tout particulièrement...Il a été décidé qu'après deux années sans donner de signe de changement encourageant, la nature devait reprendre ses droits et tous les patients devaient finalement être débranchés...même si ce n'était pas clairement dit, tous pensaient à ton cas en faisant cela. Tu ne les as pas vu mais des journalistes attendaient devant la morgue...Cagalli ta mort devait être rendue officielle aujourd'hui.

Cagalli la regarda sans comprendre.

-Si ils avaient appris que tu étais en vie...par chance tu avais quitté ta chambre mais...ils vont voir que tout est vide...avec un peu de chance ils concluront que tu as été débranchée et enterrée...mais si ils font cela tes proches risquent de ne pas apprécier...Donc à mon avis ils vont penser que ton corps a été enlevé...Bref tu vas être recherchée, sûrement pas en tant que personne vivante, mais en tant que cadavre...

La princesse frissonna.

-Pour l'instant tu logeras chez moi...mais vu qu'ils vont sans doute nous placer en tête de liste des suspects ça ne durera pas..

-Je suis désolée de vous attirer autant d'ennuis...

-Ne dis pas de bétises...Maggie sourit...Tu n'imagineras jamais la joie que ton retour parmi nous a pu nous apporter Cagalli...nous avons décidé de garder ça secret parce que nous tenons à toi...mais maintenant nous risquons de devenir un danger pour toi...en tout cas par chance je penses que tu ne manques pas d'argent même si pour débloquer ton compte nous n'avons pas finit de prendre des risques...

-En tout cas -Sam se tourna vers Cagalli- Il va falloir que tu penses sérieusement à ce que tu veux faire...si tu veux vraiment vivre dans le secret il te faudra sans doute quitter Orb...mais si tu veux te montrer au grand jour et même prendre ta revanche sur ceux qui ont souhaité jouer avec ta vie...tout dépend de toi...

Cagalli hocha la tête avant de lever le visage vers le jeune homme.

-Mais...si vous êtes suspectés où vais je...vivre ? En attendant que ça se calme...

-Nous avons pensé à ton manoir...

-Kira ne vit pas là bas ?

-Apparemment il ne s'en sentait pas capable, ou pas digne...il s'agit du manoir des Athhas et même si il est ton frère tu es la dernière Athhas...

Cagalli resta pensive durant le reste du voyage.

-Comment ça...ma soeur a disparu...

-Nous avons envoyé une équipe de médecins pour procéder à l'arrêt des machines, vous le savez...mais la chambre était vide...Les électrocardiographies et engins à ondes électriques étaient tous éteints. La chambre était_ vide _...

-M-Mais...Cagalli était là-bas...que qu'a t'il pu lui arriver...il n'y avait pas des personnes qui faisaient des rondes pour voir si son corps était toujours là ? Kira sentait poindre la colère ...et la frustration...

-Peu de rondes était organisées mais il y en avait et rien n'a été signalé, c'est pour cela que nous avons contacté les responsables qui doivent bientôt se présenter...

L'hypothèse la plus plausible est que les machines aient été arrêtées par ces personnes qui trouvaient ce procédé contre-nature...maintenant quand à voir où a pu passer le corps de votre soeur...

Kira serra le poing. Le corps de Cagalli...disparu...

-Elle a le droit a de vraies funérailles...maintenant que sa mort doit devenir officielle...Cagalli a le droit d'avoir des obsèques dignes d'elle !

Kira raccrocha le téléphone, d'un coup violent avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège, le visage dans les mains.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment...Lacus était à l'hôpital, sa grossesse se passant avec des complications...Et maintenant le cadavre de sa soeur disparaissait. Il était coupable.

-Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai plus été te voir hein...Il leva les yeux vers le ciel...Pardon petite soeur...

La nouvelle avait fait le tour du pays ...le mythe de la morte vivante avait repris sa place en première page de tous les journaux.

-Le corps de la princesse a disparu ?

-Bah de toute évidence des personnes sensées se sont occupées de la mettre en terre avant cette stupide loi...

-Si ça se trouve son âme veut se venger et a emporté son corps pour nous faire payer de l'avoir laissée si longtemps rattachée à cette terre ...

Les rumeurs allaient bon train à ce sujet là, agaçant les proches de la pseudo défunte.

-Jamais j'aurais cru ça possible...murmura Mandy...quand j'ai quitté l'hôpital le bloc E était encore en service ,et puis même sans ça...il est impossible que l'on ait pu emporter un corps aussi important que le sien sans échos...

Athrun ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas penser à cette histoire, penser à Cagalli était suffisamment douloureux alors penser au fait que son corps demeurait introuvable...

-Je me demandes où est ce qu'ils ont pu l'enterrer...

-Tu penses qu'ils l'ont débranchée par souci de respect de la nature ? Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-En toute logique ce doit être sur Orb...et à mon avis le corps aurait plutôt été jeté dans l'océan...ceux qui ont fait ça respectaient certainement la princesse donc l'océan me semble le plus probable...

-Possible...Athrun ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça...de Cagalli il faisait son possible pour ne se rappeler que les meilleurs souvenirs...mais cette histoire lui rappelait les derniers instants de la princesse...son sang s'écoulant...son corps qui s'effondrait alors qu'elle tentait de le rejoindre.

-Cagalli...

Mandy resta silencieuse...Dire qu'Athrun avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir ,cette histoire tombait mal...même si l'état d'Athrun était tout à fait légitime...

Cagalli, quand à elle ,n'avait pas bougé de la chambre que Maggie lui avait donné. Après avoir quitté l'hôpital la jeune fille avait eu une poussée de fièvre et n'avait pas tardé à se retrouver dans un lit, sous traitement...Malgré le fait que ses protecteurs le lui déconseillent, la princesse ne loupait plus aucun bulletin d'information, souhaitant plus que tout savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde et ce qui avait pu changer. De temps en temps, ils parlaient de l'histoire du corps disparus mais dans ces cas là, la jeune fille changeait de chaîne. Les voir parler d'elle au passé, ça devenait trop difficile à supporter.

Maggie et Sam avaient été convoqués mais on n'avait rien pu tirer des deux médecins qui avaient avoué avoir délaissé le cas Athhas pour des opérations plus importantes. Pourtant cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'ils étaient étroitement surveillés.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi.

-Comment ?Cagalli sursauta en regardant Sam. Le jeune médecin semblait fatigué et lui avait annoncé ça tout à coup.

-Oui Cagalli...tu vas aller chez toi...si tu restes ici ils ne tarderont pas à te trouver et seul ton frère pourra faire quelque chose pour toi...

-N-Non...je refuses je ne veux pas que Kira...

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise en soupirant.

-Penses y Cagalli...sans tes amis, ta famille...que vas tu devenir ? Même ta fortune est bloquée ...tu n'as nulle part où aller et ici ça devient trop dangereux...ne dis pas à Maggie ce que je t'ai dit Cagalli...mais tu sais que tu dois trouver une solution ,ça ne fonctionnera pas indéfiniment...

Cagalli attendit qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre avant de bondir de son lit pour fermer à clef.

Il avait raison, non seulement c'était dangereux pour elle...mais en plus ça l'était pour l'avenir de Maggie et le sien...

La jeune fille soupira...Il n'en était pas question, elle n'irait pas voir Kira...elle ne souhaitait pas lire l'horreur dans son regard si il devait un jour la croiser...

Cagalli se dirigea vers l'armoire, en sortit une paire de bottes, une casquette, un long pull noir, un jean et une veste avant de s'habiller.

Passant par la fenêtre, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à se retrouver dehors.

Il faisait déjà nuit ...

Cagalli prit une inspiration avant de courir à toute vitesse en direction de la sortie du domaine de la femme médecin.

Escaladant les grilles, Cagalli continua à courir jusqu'à quitter le chemin séparant le domaine de la ville...Ereintée, la jeune fille ralentit.

Il y avait peu de personnes à cette heure ci, et tout était calme...

Cagalli marcha un petit moment avant de marquer une pause devant une vitrine lui renvoyant son reflet.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus très longs...elle ne se reconnaissait même plus...

Cagalli eut un pincement au coeur avant de continuer à marcher...quelle idiote, elle n'avait nulle part où dormir et ne savait que faire...

Elle déboucha soudain sur une rue qu'elle ne tarda pas à suivre et à reconnaître...Cagalli sentit son coeur se serrer en arrivant devant un immense portail la séparant de chez elle...le manoir des Athhas...

Dire qu'elle l'avait quitté il y a trois ans...Cagalli serra les barreaux des grilles entre ses mains. Elle était chez elle mais en tant qu'étrangère...

Un gardien déboucha soudain d'un angle de la demeure, braquant sa lampe torche vers elle.

Cagalli se protégea le visage, surprise.

-Eh vous là ! Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici...

-Je...je...Cagalli lâcha la barre et se mit à fuir.

"Merde ! Je suis chez moi bon sang !"

La jeune fille sema vite le gardien et ne tarda pas à atteindre l'arrière du domaine.

-Vous allez voir...

Cagalli se mit à déblayer les plantes et autres mauvaises herbes qui s'étaient amoncelés devant un mur délabré...et un trou recouvert d'une planche de bois.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla et se faufila à travers l'épais mur entourant la propriété...même si trois ans avaient passé ,personne n'avait été capable de trouver cette entrée...cette demeure était peut être restée son alliée elle...

Cagalli se glissa dans le jardin, se cachant derrière les arbres entourant le manoir à chaque passage de gardiens.

-Plus personne ne venait me voir mais ma maison en revanche...Cagalli grinça des dents avant de sourire .Son caractère lui revenait finalement...

Cagalli arriva devant le manoir et ne tarda pas à grimper le treillis des glycines entourant une partie de la baie vitrée du bâtiment.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune fille se balança, une fois arrivée à la branche d'arbre surplombant le treillis...Athrun lui défendait de faire ça par le passé...Cagalli ferma les yeux .Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui...surtout pas...

La princesse se lâcha finalement, pour atterrir sur le balcon de sa chambre, dans un profond fracas.

Presque aussitôt, les lumières de braquèrent sur la façade et Cagalli entendit les gardiens appeler.

Elle se mit à ramper vers la porte vitrée qu'elle poussa avant de finalement refermer.

Enfin hors de vue la jeune fille se releva et courut devant la cheminée de sa chambre, poussant un tapis recouvrant une trappe.

La jeune fille se glissa à l'intérieur alors que des pas approchaient, elle referma tout et ne bougea plus alors que des hommes étaient entrés et pestaient.

-Des voleurs ?

-Fouille cet étage, je vais m'occuper du second...

Une demi-heure plus tard, Cagalli eut confirmation que les hommes étaient repartis et quitta sa cachette, en soupirant.

-Je me cache chez moi...

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle...tout était plongé dans la pénombre mais elle avait eu le temps de s'y accoutumer...

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son bureau...évidemment, rien n'avait bougé...s'emparant d'un sac elle y fourra son portefeuille et d'autres affaires...l'argent étant le nerf du monde elle devrait arriver à s'en sortir désormais...Cagalli tâtonna au fond de son bureau, vérifiant qu'elle n'oubliait rien quand elle tomba sur sa boite à bijoux.

Elle pourrait même les vendre...

La jeune fille rangea le tout et réfléchit. Il fallait qu'elle quitte la demeure mais les gardiens étaient maintenant aux aguets...

Elle s'assit sur son lit, découragée...à quoi bon jouer à cache cache...elle ne savait rien de ce qu'elle allait devenir...

Cagalli sentit son coeur se serrer en apercevant la porte de la chambre d'Athrun...elle savait ce qu'était devenu Kira...Lacus était sûrement toujours au conseil des Plants...mais Athrun...qu'était il devenu...

-Il me manque...ils me manquent tous...la jeune fille passa sa manche sur son visage avant de se lever et de descendre les marches. Elle se faufila dans les cuisines avant d'atteindre la porte de derrière du manoir.

Cagalli se glissa à l'intérieur et piqua un nouveau sprint jusqu'au trou, entendant les gardiens arriver la jeune fille accéléra et se mit à courir le plus loin possible du manoir des Athhas.

Cagalli se réveilla tard dans la matinée;...L'hôtel qu'elle avait pris se situait en ville mais n'était pas assez huppé pour que ses hôtes cherchent à savoir qui elle était.

La jeune fille descendit sans prendre de petit déjeuner, son sac accroché au dos.

Saluant les gérants, la jeune fille partit en quête d'une boulangerie. Ayant fait l'acquisition de trois pains au chocolat et de deux croissants, Cagalli alla prendre possession d'un banc dans un parc fréquenté.

La jeune fille prit son petit déjeuner assis là, en regardant les gens passer. Avec sa casquette, ses longs cheveux et le fait qu'elle soit sensée être morte, elle ne risquait pas d'être reconnue facilement ...

Cagalli se mit à chercher des visages familiers...elle n'en trouva aucun...

-Ils sont tous loin désormais...Cagalli soupira avant de sortir sa boîte à bijoux de son sac...elle était poussiéreuse...?

Soufflant dessus, la princesse se mit à en faire l'inventaire, des boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets, des pendentifs...et un sac en toile rouge.

Cagalli fronça les sourcils...elle ne se rappelait pas de ça...

Ouvrant le sac, la jeune fille en laissa tomber un anneau argenté, orné d'une pierre rouge.

-Je...

L'anneau de leur promesse...Cagalli écarquilla les yeux...elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir rangé là...En fait elle avait même oublié en être toujours en possession...

Cagalli serra les dents. Elle l'avait toujours...finalement leur anneau était encore...

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Imbécile !Cagalli secoua la tête ,empêchant ses larmes de couler.

Elle devait oublier tout ça, elle devait se construire une nouvelle vie désormais...

La jeune fille rangea ses affaires et se délesta des miettes des pâtisseries dont elle venait de se nourrir.

Alors qu'elle sortait du parc, Cagalli se figea devant une affiche.

la traditionnelle fête de l'été avait toujours lieu à Onogoro...et la tradition voulait que le dirigeant du pays soit présent pour les trois jours de la fête...elle en savait quelque chose ,combien de fois en avait elle profité pour fuir dans les manèges au lieu de discourir sur le pourquoi du comment d'une telle fête...

Cagalli sentit son coeur battre plus vite.

-Je...je n'ai pas le droit de déranger Kira...mais je veux le revoir...juste le revoir...

Cagalli fronça les sourcils. Elle irait à cette fête, après tout elle voulait juste le voir...

Cagalli arriva aux alentours de neuf heures sur le lieu de la fête, des tas d'attractions et une foule de monde, ce ne pouvait qu'être ici.

La jeune fille s'était changée mais n'avait pas revêtue le traditionnel kimono de la fête de l'été.

Elle s'était contentée de s'acheter une longue robe salopette en jean sur un tee-shirt blanc...le genre de vêtements qu'elle n'affectionnait pas et qui justement l'aiderait à passer totalement inaperçue.

Ses cheveux blonds attachés en de longues couettes, Cagalli restait méfiante.

Elle ne connaissait rien du nouvel Orb...

-Je suis complètement étrangère à tout ça...

Elle aperçut l'estrade entourée de monde, pas loin de la grande roue.

Cagalli se figea.

-Kira...

Le jeune homme était debout et adressait de larges signes de la main à la foule ,tenant sa compagne par la taille.

Cagalli écarquilla les yeux. Lacus avait le ventre rond. Elle était enceinte...

-J'ai manqué tellement de choses...

La jeune fille fut prise d'un vertige...pourquoi même eux lui semblaient étrangers...

Cagalli s'appuya au premier appui qui lui tomba dessus...Maggie.

-Vous...

-Cagalli...vous n'aviez pas à nous faire ça...

Cagalli s'écarta et lui lança un regard de défi.

-Que ce soit pour vous ou pour moi ma présence devenait problématique ! Je ne vois pas le problème !

-Alors dis moi...que vas tu faire maintenant ? Où vas tu dormir ?

-J'ai...une chambre dans un hôtel et je...

-Tu ...? Tu es à Orb Cagalli...tu sors d'un coma de trois ans, beaucoup de choses ont sans doute changées pour toi, tu n'es plus la dirigeante de ce pays ,ton frère n'affiche plus les même positions politiques que toi et en plus...

-Comment ça ? Kira a toujours pensé comme moi, que voulez vous dire encore?

-Oh en règle générale c'est les idéaux d'Orb mais ton frère n'a pas grandit comme toi, dans le monde de la politique d'Onogoro...Ne soit pas étonné mais il a beaucoup misé sur la sécurité d'Orb en négligeant parfois le coté ambigu des alliances qu'il concluait...Sa relation avec Lacus Clyne par exemple...Il a déjà conclu un traité avec les Plants alors qu'en ce qui concerne l'Alliance Terrestre...il néglige un peu les principes de totale neutralité d'Orb.

Cagalli se sentit perdre pied. Kira connaissait Orb...il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

-M-Mais...Kira sait que ça ne peut pas fonctionner...Cagalli se tourna vers l'estrade...Il a vu que c'était une erreur de jouer à ça dans le passé...pourquoi est ce qu'il ferait...

-Bref...Orb a bien changé Cagalli...

-C'est impossible...Kira n'agirait jamais de manière aussi...c'est impossible...

-Il n'a pas ta connaissance de la politique Cagalli...bien que plus mature que toi il se laisse trop facilement guidé par ses émotions et...

Cagalli ne répondit pas...Kira ne pouvait pas faire ça...c'était trop dangereux...

-Je dois lui parler alors...

-Cagalli ?!

-Il en va de la sécurité d'Orb et de nos idéaux ! Kira est mon petit frère et il a prit ma suite sans réfléchir !Je ne peux pas le laisser mettre Orb en danger...

-Tu veux lui dire que tu es en vie ? Je croyais que ça allait poser problème...

-Maggie...il y a des hommes derrière vous...

La jeune femme se figea tandis que Cagalli reculait.

-Cagalli...file...file en sous entendant que tu me salues et que tu as quelque chose à faire...allons vite !

Cagalli hocha la tête imperceptiblement et fit un grand sourire avant de lancer un convainquant "Au revoir Madame ! Il faut que j'y ailles sinon Tony ne va pas m'attendre !"

Cagalli s'éloigna à toute vitesse sans cesser de faire des signes de la main.

S'enfonçant dans la foule Cagalli reprit son souffle avant de repenser à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre...

-Kira...

Cagalli vit soudain une glace s'écraser au sol devant elle. Levant les yeux elle vit un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous...vous êtes...

Cagalli suivit ce que le doigt du garçon indiquait pour étouffer un cri d'horreur.

Une affiche de recherche avec son visage était placardée en dizaines d'exemplaires sur le mur devant lequel elle se trouvait. Elle vit des regards se tourner vers elle.

Cagalli prit un air détaché et sourit

-Mais non mon garçon tu vois...ils recherchent un corps...moi je suis en vie et puis je ne lui ressemble pas...

Réalisant que ses propos n'atteignaient pas le garçon figé, Cagalli prit rapidement congé et s'éloigna.

Il faisait nuit noire et les gens commençaient à rentrer désormais...Cagalli soupira et se laissa tomber sur un banc. Elle avait passé la journée à fuir, avait appris que Kira avait mis de côté la neutralité d'Orb et ne savait plus quoi faire...

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu'elle avait perdu trois ans...la jeune fille se mit à pleurer sans s'arrêter, elle ne servait plus à rien et pourtant...pourtant elle voulait aider son pays. Alors que la jeune fille essuyait ses larmes, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et quelqu'un bloquer ses mouvements...Quelques instants plus tard elle était poussée contre un mur, tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Un homme se tenait face à elle, à contre lumière. Cagalli plissa les yeux.

-Qui...qui êtes vous...

-Qui tu es plutôt...on t'a bien observée...l'homme braqua soudain un revolver sur Cagalli.

Elle se releva, tremblante.

-Mais je...je n'ai rien fait...que me voulez vous...

-Le corps avait disparu...jamais on aurait pu croire ça...tsss on t'a tué et tu veux revenir tout faire échoué.

Le coeur de Cagalli ne fit qu'un bond. Il était de ces hommes...ceux qui l'avait poignardé le jour de son anniversaire...N'écoutant plus que sa rage, Cagalli fonça vers l'homme ,qui la repoussa ;se rattrapant ,Cagalli lui donna un coup de pied glissé comme ceux qu'Athrun lui avait appris à faire il y a quelques années.

L'homme perdit soudain l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse ...laissant échapper une balle perdue.

Se relevant à toute vitesse la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'endroit où il était tombé...elle était placée sur la cabine du gérant de la grande roue...il avait trouvé l'endroit le plus hors de vue de la fête...L'homme gisait à terre,le crâne éclaté.

Cagalli avala sa salive, quand elle aperçut deux personnes arriver et lever la tête vers elle.

Cagalli recula instinctivement. C'était lui.

Athrun et Mandy étaient venus illico, alertés par le coup de feu.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à conclure au décès de l'homme tout en remarquant le revolver tombé à ses côtés.

Athrun quand à lui leva la tête. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir une personne.

-Eh vous là !

A peine avait il lancé ça que l'interpellée s'accrochait à une des barres de la grande roue en action .Athrun pesta et prit les escaliers de secours, avant de faire comme la personne qu'il pourchassait.

Cagalli se mit à grimper au travers des barres de fer, tandis qu'en bas, tous avaient remarqué l'étrange course poursuite qui avait lieu sur la grande roue.

-Vous avez tué cet homme ! Revenez vous ne vous en sorti...excusez moi ce n'est rien...Athrun grimpa la cabine qui le gênait en adressant un sourire à la famille paniquée à l'intérieur avant de recommencer à interpeller la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes une femme !?Mais pourquoi avez vous...

Cagalli ne l'écoutait pas, continuant de grimper, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que la roue allait tourner...

Athrun se laissa pendre à la barre pour mieux apercevoir la fille alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le coté descendant...Il ne put que voir de longs cheveux blonds et une robe en jean.

-Vous...pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?

Cagalli se mordit la lèvre. La roue allait descendre et vu les badauds situés en bas elle se ferait vite coincée...Elle prit alors une voix grave.

-Il voulait me tuer !

-Mais alors...Athrun se redressa, récupérant son équilibre, tandis que Cagalli atterrissait sur une cabine."Alors pourquoi fuyez vous ?!Vous n'aviez qu'à aller le dire, vous auriez été facilement crue..."

-N-Non...je...je suis étrangère...je m'attirerais encore plus d'ennuis...

-Redescendez bon sang...

-Non !

Cagalli se remit à grimper en direction du sommet de la roue alors que le tour s'achevait ,suivie par Athrun.

La jeune fille atteint le sommet quand la roue s'immobilisa.

Le visage caché par la pénombre elle se retourna vers lui.

-N'avancez plus ! Sa voix se fit agressive...Sinon je...je saute !

Athrun se figea.

-Vous êtes folle ?Vous allez sacrifié votre vie pour une broutille?Je vous en prie redescendez nous discuterons...

Cagalli sentit ses yeux s'humidifier...elle détourna le regard alors que des larmes parcouraient ses joues. Athrun était un homme désormais...il n'avait pas particulièrement changé, il avait toujours l'air aussi gentil, il ressemblait toujours à celui de ses souvenirs...mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ,les trois années étaient marquées en lui ,

Comme elles étaient inexistantes pour elle...

Elle avait l'impression d'être restée une enfant alors que lui avait vécu trois années qu'elle ne verrait jamais...

-Ma vie...n'a plus grande valeur aujourd'hui...la voix de Cagalli devint étrangement calme...

-Dites moi vous...quelle peut être l'importance de la vie pour une personne qui a tout perdu...son pays, ses amis...celui qu'elle aimait...et trop de temps...Que peut bien espérer une personne que plus rien n'attend...

Cagalli regarda vers le vide. Finalement sa perspective lui semblait séduisante...

-Vous abandonneriez aussi facilement ? Athrun sentit son coeur se serrer...on n'avait pas le droit de vouloir ainsi gâcher une vie...écoutez...je suppose que pour que vous en arriviez à tuer cet homme...et à vouloir mettre fin à vos jours...rien n'a dû être facile pour vous...mais on m'a dit un jour...que vivre était un combat…et qu'on n'avait pas le droit de fuir...

Cagalli écarquilla les yeux. C'était _ses _paroles...Athrun se référençait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant l'explosion du Genesis...

-Je...j'ai perdu beaucoup de personnes qui m'étaient chères...mais je m'en suis toujours relevé...tant que vous êtes en vie il y a forcément une solution...je vous en prie...

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

-Je...je ne suis pas doué pour convaincre des gens...s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça...J'ai perdu des personnes qui auraient voulues vivre...vous ne pouvez pas traiter aussi négligemment votre existence...s'il vous plait...

-Vous ne savez rien de moi...votre vie à vous...elle n'a rien à voir avec la mienne...vous vous avez votre place dans ce monde...mais moi je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un vestige du passé qui n'a plus sa place ici...

Athrun se figea. Cette voix.

Cagalli prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire un saut dans le vide, un câble dans les main,sous les hurlements de la foule et le regard horrifié d'Athrun.

Le câble ne tarda pas à se raidir ,complètement déroulé ,précipitant la princesse vers une cabine dont les vitres explosèrent sous le choc alors qu'au même moment ,un peu plus bas ,les vitres d'une autre cabine explosaient ,attirant l'attention sur cette dernière. Presque aussitôt, Cagalli enjamba la portière de la cabine et partit à toute vitesse en dépit de ses jambes blessées par les éclats de verre, à l'opposé du lieu où la foule attendait que les policiers la sorte de la cabine lui ayant permis de faire diversion.

Seul Athrun vit la silhouette partir en direction de la sortie. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se remettre à penser à la voix qu'il avait entendue avant qu'elle ne saute...

-Je suis certain que je l'ai déjà entendue...

-Oh mon Dieu...

Cagalli se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée...ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles mais...décidément la malchance s'acharnait mais surtout...

-Cet homme...il a dit que j'allais tout faire échouer...qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là...ils ont cherché à m'éliminer mais ça n'a servit à rien puisque Kira a repris la tête d'Orb...La jeune fille fronça les sourcils...Kira qui fait alliance avec les Plants...chose que je me serais refusée à faire mise à part pour le traité de paix...

La jeune fille eut un coup au coeur...

-Le Blue Cosmos...

-Cet homme faisait partit du Blue Cosmos...même si cette fille est considérée comme son assassin elle n'en reste pas moins probablement la véritable victime de ce type.

Athrun grimaça devant les clichés du cadavre de l'homme.

-Cette fille me dit qu'elle est une étrangère et cet homme fait partie de Blue Cosmos...il s'en serait pris à elle pour des raisons discriminatoires?Ca me semble un peu simplet comme raisonnement...

-En tout cas elle a réussit à se défendre...et elle s'est échappée après avoir menacée de se suicider...

-Kira je n'ai rien à voir avec les forces d'Orb mais tu sais que cet homme était de Blue Cosmos alors dès que vous l'aurez retrouvé tiens en compte ok ?

Le jeune dirigeant hocha la tête.

-Elle t'a marqué on dirait...

-Elle avait l'air complètement déboussolée Kira...et puis a un moment elle a changé de voix,je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix...

-On pourrait croire qu'Athrun est amoureux, ironisa Mandy en entrant, Kira lui sourit en guise de bonjour avant d'aider Lacus qui la précédait, à s'installer.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, elle n'est pas encore née la fille de qui je tomberais amoureux...Athrun avait dit ça sans réfléchir .Surpris par ses propos le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Enfin je veux dire que...il faut le faire chercher à me plaire...Le jeune homme n'osa plus lever la tête vers Mandy durant une bonne demi-heure.

Lacus changea de conversation en redirigeant les pensées vers ...

-Pas de nouvelles du corps ?

Kira secoua la tête, écoeuré.

-Si ils l'ont débranché et enterré sans prévenir personne...on va avoir du mal à la retrouver...

Mandy baissa les yeux vers Athrun. Le jeune homme regardait désormais dans le vague, absent.

-Cagalli...où es tu ?

-Je ne vous le dirais que lorsque vous aurez promis de m'aider...

-Cagalli, du jour au lendemain tu passes de l'envie de disparaître à celle de revenir sur le devant de la scène, essaies de comprendre que nous nous faisons du souci...

-Docteur...le Blue Cosmos va utiliser Kira pour pousser l'EAF à considérer Orb comme un collaborateur...et donc asseoir leurs opinions politiques...je ne veux pas revenir mais je...je ne peux pas abandonner Orb...

-Kira est le nouveau dirigeant d'Orb...tu ne vas que réussir à te faire du mal en rentrant à nouveau dans le monde de la politique...il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir Kira...

-Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, je veux m'occuper d'Orb mais eux ...je ne veux pas les approcher à nouveau...

-Tu vas te mettre en danger et redevenir la cible de ces hommes...

Cagalli se sentit haineuse. Elle serra le poing.

-Ces hommes m'ont volé trois ans de ma vie...grâce à eux j'ai tout perdu...je ne les laisserais pas ruiner aussi l'oeuvre de mon père...Orb ne sera jamais à leur mercis...alors si vous refusez de m'aider, je me débrouillerais toute seule...

-Bon, bon...je te passe Maggie, elle est bien plus emballée que moi...

-Allô, Cagalli ?

-Hum...Oh bonjour Maggie...je...

-Inutiles de trop en dire...alors princesse par quoi commençons nous ?

Cagalli eut un sourire.

-Obtenez moi une invitation pour le sommet de cette fin de semaine, qui réunira l'Alliance terrestre, le conseil suprême des Plants et le conseil des émirats d'Orb...le reste ne sera que du superflu...

-Eh bien tu ne me demandes pas rien...es tu prête à revenir à la vie ?

-Hum...j'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est le cas...mais même si je reste loin d'eux il faudra forcément que je m'explique avec ceux que j'ai connus...et ça me donne envie de quitter le pays le plus rapidement possible...

-C'est si difficile de ça de devoir montrer aux gens que tu aimes que tu es en vie ?

-Non.Ce qui est difficile c'est de devoir constater les changements...et de les voir me regarder différemment...Cagalli ferma les yeux.

-Alors fais en sorte d'être la même qu'avant.

Cagalli fronça les sourcils avant d'apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir lui faisant face. Ses longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval lui tombant sur les épaules.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Cagalli eut un sourire.

-Hum...c'est vrai que ça ne me déplairait pas...d'être comme_ avant_...

-Un gala masqué ?

-Ouais...Athrun soupira en parcourant la boutique de costumes. C'est pour cela que je suis sur Orb ne l'oublies pas...

-Mais pourquoi masqué ?

-Une lubie bourgeoise...ils trouvent cela plus amusant d'énoncer ses opinions politiques en étant cachés...ainsi tous pourront être francs et ne dévoileront leurs identités.

Je trouve ça passablement sadique mais bon...

-Tu y vas...accompagner ?

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant d'avoir un sourire provocateur.

-A ton avis ?

La jeune fille blonde détourna la tête, se sentant rougir.

-Bah j'en sais rien et puis...oh regardes celui là, il à l'air fait sur mesure, si tu le portes avec un masque d'abeille ça ira à merveille et puis...

Athrun éclata de rire avant de suggérer un masque de pintade pour elle alors qu'il se prendrait l'abeille...

-Allons dépêches toi Cagalli, déjà que Sam prend son temps...la jeune fille blonde et le docteur entrèrent dans le magasin avec le même air morose.

-Je hais les boutiques de vêtements...

-Ce sont des costumes...des costumes...

Cagalli leva les yeux et parcourut le magasin, des robes multicolores, des accessoires divers...et Athrun !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Cagalli se tourna vers Sam alors que Maggie lui jetait un regard amusé avant de remarquer de qui il s'agissait

-C'est...ah je vois...

-Pire que ça...

-Il est en charmante compagnie...Sam se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour lancer cette remarque qui lui attira un regard foudroyant de la plantureuse rousse.

-Hein?

-Il n'a rien dit Cagalli, tiens...Elle la poussa dans une cabine et lui mit une tenue dans les mains, essaies moi ça .

Elle se retourna vers Sam, qui frissonna à son regard.

-C'est Athrun Zala imbécile ! L'ancien fiancé de la princesse d'Orb ! Comment pouvez vous...

-Excusez moi ?

Athrun se tenait devant eux, tenant entre les mains un sac. Celui de Cagalli qui sortit au même moment de la cabine.

-Voilà j'ai...oh ! La jeune fille enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête ne laissant que le bas de son visage et sa longue chevelure.

Athrun se tourna vers elle.

-C'est votre sac je crois...

Le chapeau hocha la tête et le remercia alors que Maggie éclatait d'un rire jaune.

-Ahahahaha...Anissa est tellement étourdie n'est ce pas chéri...Elle enserra douloureusement le bras de Sam qui étouffa un cri de douleur à la sensation de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

-Ah oui...Anissa ne fait jamais attention à ses...

-Oh c'est votre fille ? Mandy apparut aux côtés d'Athrun "Vous avez l'air étonnement jeune pour avoir une fille aussi grande...quel âge avez vous mademoiselle ?"

-C'est que nous l'avons eu très jeune...et nous prenons très soin de nous...Anissa a juste 18 ans, elle est encore jeune...

-Ah...

Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir entra dans la boutique, il lança un regard significatif à Athrun.

-Bon, nous devons y aller...ravi de vous avoir rencontré...Madame...Monsieur...Mademoiselle...

Cagalli ne prêta pas attention à la main qu'il lui tendait, trop occupée à observer le jean et les ballerines de la fille qui avait rejoint Athrun.

-Mademoiselle...?

Cagalli sursauta et serra brièvement la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Votre costume vous va très bien...Athrun sourit avant de sortir de la boutique accompagné de Mandy.

Cagalli ôta son chapeau et retourna dans la cabine.

-En tout cas je ne prendrais pas ça.

Maggie leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sam partait chercher des tenues susceptibles plaire à la princesse.

Dans sa cabine Cagalli marqua une pause avant de retirer sa tenue. Elle avait eu peur de devoir l'admettre mais c'était venu tout seul...Athrun avait une autre femme dans sa vie...

Ils mirent une bonne heure avant de trouver une jolie robe dans les tons verts que Cagalli affectionnait tellement, bordée de fleurs rouges orangées et de pétales de fleurs de bananiers, elle était parcourue de longs rubans verts pâles et était livré avec des bracelets dorés et des bouquets de fleurs nommés étrangement des cagalibis sensées orner les cheveux de la personne qui la porterait.

Maggie trouva un masque vert et jaune fait de plumes rappelant un oiseau tropical qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la robe.

En sortant de la boutique Cagalli se sentait nerveuse.

-Tu as peur ?

-C'est idiot je sais...en plus ce n'est pas mon genre...

-Tu te trompes ...Tu as le droit d'être anxieuse...et puis qu'il y ait des choses en toi qui aient changées...ça prouve que finalement ces trois années ont eu de l'influence sur toi...Cagalli acquiesça avant d'entrer dans le salon de coiffure.

Alors que Maggie expliquait à la coiffeuse ce qu'elle voulait pour la jeune fille, Cagalli laissa une des femmes la couvrir de la toge et l'installer sur un siège en face d'un miroir.

Avec ces cheveux elle avait l'air d'une toute autre personne...Elle serra son accoudoir et observa la coiffeuse se mettre au travail. Ses longues mèches dorées tombaient lentement autour d'elle alors que son cou commençait à être dégagé.

Cagalli ferma les yeux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le travail était terminé et la coiffeuse ôtait la toge à Cagalli tandis que les trois quarts des clientes du salon de coiffure restaient cois.

Cagalli se résolut finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

Enfin, elle se retrouvait.

La jeune fille eut un sourire ; ses cheveux avaient retrouvé la longueur qu'elle leur avait toujours donnée. Croisant le regard de Maggie via le miroir, elle put constater que la jeune femme la regardait fièrement.

Cagalli se releva et rejoint ses deux amis tandis que Sam étouffait un cri de stupeur.

-Ouah...là je réalises vraiment que...il baissa la voix...je parles à la pseudo défunte dirigeante de ce pays...

Cagalli haussa les épaules en souriant,elle se sentait bien plus légère maintenant ,et jeta un dernier regard à ses mèches blondes entassées sur le sol avant de saluer les clients et de sortir sous les commérages de toute les clientes qui lui avaient toutes trouvé un air de ressemblance flagrant avec Cagalli Yula Athha.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde...

-C'est pour les besoins du jeu...sinon on devinerait facilement qui est qui...

Lacus tournoya dans son costume de fée, son masque vénitien de dentelle lui allant à ravir.

-Moi je suis trahie par le bout de chou qui grandit en moi.

Kira sourit et embrassa sa fiancée. Le jeune homme portait un costume de tsar Russe et un masque assortit, il respirait la royauté.

-Je me demandes comment va finir cette soirée...les dirigeants de la fédération Atlantique sont tous présents...

-Tout ira bien...la princesse rose posa son bras sur celui du jeune homme et ils ne tardèrent pas à descendre les escaliers menant à l'immense salle de bal.

La soirée avait débutée depuis une bonne heure. Athrun ,déguisé en prince soldat ,avait fait dansé Mandy déguisée en princesse orientale de nombreuses fois ,et alors que la jeune fille était partie voir des amies ,il avait rejoint le cercle des politiques cachées ,en vertu de la soirée masquée.

La discussion portait de toute évidence sur une source de tension...la trop grande complicité entre Orb et les Plants.

Un ange prit la parole.

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas très logique de se déclarer neutre alors que l'on entretient des rapports privilégiés avec une nation et non pas les autres.

Kira serra le poing. Seul l'émir Donato pouvait tenir de tels propos, un des membres du conseil que l'idée de la proximité entre Orb et les Plants révulsait...

-Pourtant, Athrun prit la parole, il faut un commencement à tout...si Orb ne fait pas le premier pas vers une nation...comment pourrait elle ensuite avancer vers les autres?

Kira remercia mentalement son ami avant de l'appuyer.

-je suis d'accord...Si l'EAF désapprouve les relations amicales entre Orb et les Plants, il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'ils fassent un pas en direction d'Orb...

-Où peut être que c'est Orb qui devrait faire ce pas...

Le cercle de politiciens se retourna en direction de la personne qui avait lancé ça.

Une fille déguisée en princesse des îles observait, négligemment appuyée à l'une des colonnes de la salle.

-Madame...a qui avons nous...

Cagalli tapota sur son masque.

-L'auriez vous oublié ? Il s'agit d'une soirée masquée...

-Joignez vous donc à nous...l'ange s'écarta, laissant une place à la jeune fille ; entre lui et Athrun qui lui coula un étrange regard en biais. Les yeux du masque de la nouvelle arrivante étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de verre teinte...impossible de deviner de qui il pouvait s'agir...

-Madame...Kira repris, Orb serait sans doute heureux de se joindre au reste des nations, mais comprenant que sans preuve que ces nations sont dignes de confiance...

Cagalli observa son frère. Elle s'excusa mentalement...je n'ai pas le choix Kira...je vais démolir tes croyances en ta politique...

-Orb a toujours reposé sur des idéaux clair et précis...ne pas provoquer des pays, ne pas intervenir dans un conflit entre nations, ne pas autoriser l'invasion d'autres nations...Toujours respecter un code de neutralité sans aucune faille...avec tout le respect que je dois à Orb, depuis quelques temps ces idéaux ne sont plus respectés...

-Orb n'a jamais faillit à ces idéaux, madame. Lacus avait pris la parole. Ce serait insulter la mémoire de ses anciens dirigeants que d'avoir de telles pensées...

-Je n'insulte pas les actes des anciens dirigeants, je parle des événements récents mademoiselle...et puis je me permets de vous contrer...même si il s'agissait d'une erreur, durant la dernière guerre, Orb a obéit à un mauvais dirigeant en la personne de feu M. Seyran et a faillit à ses idéaux...mais ce ne sont pas les propos que je souhaites tenir...je parles de cette alliance avec les Plants qui porte atteinte aux idéaux d'Orb...

-Je vous demande pardon ?Athrun se mit à ironiser. Un traité de paix peut porter atteinte à une nation neutre ?

Cagalli le regarda tranquillement avant de répondre affirmativement. Elle retrouvait confiance plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru...béni soit ce masque...

-A partir du moment où ce traité n'est mis en place qu'avec une nation extérieure ,Orb perd de sa force...sa neutralité s'en retrouve bien évidemment remise en cause puisque ce traité allie Orb a une autre nation sans faire de même avec d'autres...si Orb avait souhaité rester neutre ,il lui aurait fallut ignorer ce traité où le mettre en place avec les autres nations de même importance...comme l'EAF...on pourrait croire que le dirigeant d'Orb se laisse guider par des sentiments personnels...

-Madame ?!

-Je ne vous permets pas ...

-Laissez la continuer ! Un homme habiller en colonel éleva la voix. Je trouve que ce qu'elle dit tient parfaitement la route. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire encourageant. Continuez je vous prie...

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre.

-Tous savent aujourd'hui que le dirigeant actuel a une relation privilégiée avec des membres du conseil suprême des Plants...il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il s'allie plus facilement avec une nation qu'il connait à travers ses proches...Bien entendu ce n'est pas un mal...mais je pense que cela est malvenu en politique...surtout lorsque l'on dirige une nation aussi complexe que l'est Orb...

-A partir du moment où le dirigeant ne considère ça que comme une amorce vers une collaboration pacifique totale entre toutes les nations ,je ne vois absolument pas le mal...lança Kira d'une voix méprisante.

-Vous non...Mais des groupuscules peuvent tirer profit des doutes des nations délaissées...

-Plait il ?

-Vous connaissez Blue Cosmos...vous savez qu'ils sont derrière beaucoup de revendications belliqueuses de la part de l'Alliance Terrestre et que lors de ces deux dernières guerres ils étaient en première ligne...Imaginez qu'ils tirent profit de cette alliance entre Zaft et Orb pour pousser l'EAF a comprendre dans de tels actes des complots vis à vis de leur nation...où pour ne pas le dire, de leurs races...

Kira écarquilla les yeux...Blue Cosmos...

-Les citoyens ne seraient jamais aussi...

-Les citoyens ne feraient que tirer des constats de ce qu'ils savent ou aperçoivent...et là...vous soyez dans leur ligne de mir, Kira Yamato.

Elle lui avait parlé d'un ton de défi ,la rage qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours refaisant peu à peu surface...Elle avait été oubliée bien que toujours branchée...son frère était tombé dans le piège concoté par ses agresseurs...Il fallait faire quelque chose..."Et je le ferais..."

Kira sursauta et dévisagea la jeune fille.

-Mais qui êtes vous pour être si sûre de ce que vous avancez...je reconnais la moitié de l'assemblée ici présente mais vous vous permettez de dévoiler mon identité et de remettre en cause ma façon de diriger.

-Vous êtes aveuglé par vos sentiments monsieur...ignorez vous qu'un dirigeant doit faire des sacrifices si il souhaite le bien de son pays ?

La jeune fille le salua et s'éloigna sur ces mots, sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée. Athrun se tourna vers Kira et lui jeta un regard significatif.

-Kira ne t'en fait pas...

Lacus enserra le jeune homme, inquiète alors que Kira restait silencieux, à la différence des membres du conseil ou des hauts dignitaires de l'EAF qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie.

-Cagalli ? Une sulfureuse dame déguisée en paon rejoint la jeune fille qui s'était mise à l'écart.

-J'ai humilié Kira...mon frère, celui que j'aime le plus au monde...mais je n'avais pas le choix c'était...pour Orb...

-Cagalli ne t'en fais pas tu...

-Chut ! Il y en a un qui vient par ici.

Athrun les avait rejoints .Il salua la paonne et se tourna vers Cagalli.

-Vous étiez bien sûre de vous tout à l'heure...réalisez vous ce que c'est que diriger un pays...à quel point cela est difficile ? Trouvez vous juste de faire de telles critiques à froid sur une personne qui fait de son mieux ?

Cagalli prit un ton grinçant.

-Je suis une citoyenne...je fais un constat...si le dirigeant d'Orb est trop borné pour accepter les critiques je n'y peux pas grand chose...mais le fait est que j'ai réussit à l'atteindre donc, il a dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait des failles dans sa façon de gouverner...

-Vous êtes d'une telle arrogance...

Athrun soupira avant de la saluer et de s'éloigner.

Cagalli se laissa tomber contre le rebord du balcon.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir...Maggie je n'ai plus envie de rester...ne pourrions nous pas partir et...

-Cagalli...même si ce que tu lui as dit fais réfléchir Kira ,tu as aussi donné des idées à des dirigeants peu scrupuleux...maintenant que tu as commencé tu ne peux plus arrêter aussi facilement...pas si tu veux aider ton pays...

La jeune fille aquiesça, décomposée...

Minuit sonna bientôt, alors que les invités ôtaient leurs masques le plus simplement du monde, les invités les plus prestigieux grimpaient les marches menant à un balcon surplombant le foule et saluaient, annoncés par un orateur, avant de se repartir pour laisser la place aux nouveaux arrivants.

Kira et Lacus ouvrirent le bal, ôtant chacun le masque de l'autre avant d'être accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui redonnèrent un peu d'éclat au sourire à Kira.

Le conseil des émirs fut le suivant, imité par le conseil des Plants sans Lacus, mais avec Athrun en tête qui eut un sourire et un léger signe de tête devant toutes les personnes qui l'acclamaient.

Arrivant en fin de liste l'orateur annonça un invité de dernière minute.

Cagalli se retrouva seule devant les marches, alors que Sam et Maggie l'encourageaient, à coté de l'orateur.

Cagalli monta en fermant les yeux, d'abord hésitant, son pas se fit plus précis. Apercevant à chaque marche ce qui lui avait donné la force et l'envie de venir jusqu'ici...Le jour où elle s'était fait poignardée lâchement...la dernière nuit où elle avait pleuré auprès d'Athrun...les larmes du jeune homme devant son corps glacé...les trois longues années passées en vie grâce à une machine ,la prise de conscience de ce qu'elle avait perdu...l'oubli dans lequel elle avait sombré ,la haine des hommes de Blue Cosmos...le piège dans lequel Kira était tombé...son désir de ne pas vivre loin du pays qu'elle aimait...et de ne plus être considérée comme morte.

-C'est ma vengeance papa...je serais digne de toi je ne me laisserais jamais faire...Son murmure ne fut audible que d'elle.

Athrun s'avança, plissant les yeux de curiosité, tandis que Kira se concentrait à son tour sur elle, de même que le reste de l'assemblée.

L'orateur prit alors la parole alors que Cagalli s'avançait sur la balcon surplombant les invités, tous sourires, ses préparant à applaudir.

"Ainsi nous avons..."Il s'interrompit jetant un regard affolé aux deux personnes qui l'entouraient."Mais vous êtes fous je ne peux pas annoncer ça je vais me faire...j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites..."Il se redirigea vers l'estrade et annonça d'une voix tremblante "Nous avons comme dernière invité quelqu'un de très spécial..."Cagalli porta les mains à son visage, détachant le ruban du masque.

"Voici Cagalli Yula Athha !"

Un silence envahit la salle alors que le masque tombait et qu'Athrun sentait son coeur se décomposer.

Cagalli ouvrit les yeux, posant son regard ambre sur la foule silencieuse. Elle croisa le regard de son frère, anéantit par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Comme une seule voix un cri d'horreur retentit dans l'assemblée, vite remplacé par des personnes criant au scandale, à l'irrespect et à l'infamie.

Cagalli resta droite alors que tous refusaient d'accepter l'insoutenable ; le retour d'une morte.

-Qui êtes vous ?!

-Comment pouvez vous jouer avec le nom et l'image de notre défunte souveraine !

-Comment faites vous pour vous jouer ainsi de notre nation !!

La jeune fille prit une inspiration avant de se résoudre à répondre aux insultes, le coeur empli de haine à l'égard de tous ces gens qui pourtant n'avaient rien fait pour mériter cela.

-Je suis Cagalli Yula Athha, fille d'Uzumi Nara Athha et légitime souveraine des émirats unis d'Orb. Je souhaites en mon nom reprendre les pouvoirs qui me sont dus et qui ont jusqu'ici été confiés à mon frère Kira Yamato.

-Comment ose t'elle ?

-Nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles, femme impie !

Cagalli serra les poings.

-Je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner, personne ne m'a permis de m'expliquer auparavant alors je ne le ferais sûrement pas maintenant ! En tout cas sachez le ,le jour de ma mort n'est pas encore arrivé et si vous êtes assez stupides pour vous laisser berner par un groupuscule qui ne souhaite que la guerre alors je ne vous laisserez pas faire...jamais je ne...

la jeune fille sursauta ;un projectile venait de la frôler.

-Vous...Il ne tarda pas à y avoir des bris de verre tout autour d'elle alors que Cagalli reculait. Elle fut vite rejointe par deux vigils qui furent arrêtés par ses deux gardes du corps qui entourèrent la jeune fille et l'entraînèrent vers la sortie.

Presque aussitôt, Athrun traversa la foule, imité par Kira pour rejoindre la fausse princesse.

Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur alors que des soldats pointaient leurs armes en direction de la paonne qu'Athrun reconnue comme étant la femme de la boutique et un homme déguisé en ours...son pseudo mari...donc...

Il regarda Cagalli.

-Mademoiselle Anissa...

Elle lui jeta un regard froid et ne répondit pas, alors que Kira ordonnait aux forces de sécurité de baisser leurs armes.

Il avança vers les trois personnes.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mademoiselle...mais ceci est sans doute la farce de mauvais goût la plus douloureuse que j'ai eu l'occasion d'apercevoir...comment avez vous _pu_ jouer à ça...

Cagalli détourna le regard. Elle lisait dans ces yeux ce qu'elle avait peur de voir...l'incrédulité...la haine...et une larme de peur...

-Ca te blesses à ce point là que j'ai pu survivre...

-Cagalli Yula Athha est morte. Athrun rejoint son ami. Nous le savons mieux que personne madame...et qui que vous soyez jamais je ne pourrais vous pardonner ce que vous avez fait...Athrun avait la voix qui tremblait. Cette fille était le sosie de Cagalli...elle avait sa voix, son comportement...mais Cagalli était morte...

-Si ce n'était que de moi...j'aurais laissé ces gens vous lapider...

Cagalli sursauta avant de pousser ses gardes du corps et de s'avancer vers le jeune homme, haineux.

-Comment peux tu dire ça Athrun Zala...elle sentit des larmes de colère lui venir aux yeux...Comment peux tu me parler ainsi...

-Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il vous saute dans les bras ? Mandy et Lacus les avaient rejoints, comme toute une troupe de badauds.

-Je...elle se tourna vers Athrun. Je t'ai parlé l'autre jour ! Tu savais que tu me connaissais je l'ai sentit...alors comment peux tu...alors qu'enfin je me suis décidée à arrêter de me cacher...alors que je fais tout ça pour Orb ! Elle se tourna vers Kira qui semblait toujours aussi choqué par l'exacte ressemblance de la fille avec sa soeur.

-Si ça n'avait été que de moi je me serais contentée de fuir...je ne voulais pas voir ça...je ne voulais pas être aussi injustement mise à l'écart...j'ai perdu trois années est ce que vous le comprenez ? Trois années et j'aurais préféré quitter Orb plutôt que d'avoir à subir ça...mais ces hommes...ceux qui m'ont fait ça...

Cagalli abaissa soudain une partie de son décolleté, laissant apercevoir deux épaisses cicatrices, qui firent sursauter Athrun et obligèrent Kira à détourner le regard,

Incapable de soutenir la vision d'une blessure similaire à celle qui avait tué sa soeur.

-Ces hommes qui manipulent mon propre frère pour détruire mon pays...que ça vous déplaise ça m'est égal...mais je ne peux pas rester cachée alors qu'ils font ça...

Cagalli eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'Athrun attrapait son poignet. Son regard était froid et étrangement cruel, comme si rien n'aurait pu plus lui plaire que de tuer cette fille sur place.

-Cagalli est morte...il se pencha vers elle et soutint le regard ambre de la jeune fille affolée...Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas accepter cela...faire respecter vos opinions et participer à la vie politique d'Orb d'accord...mais trouvez vous votre propre nom...n'utilisez pas celui de celle que j'aimais le plus au monde...

Cagalli sentit sa poitrine la brûler, comme si les couteaux pénétraient a nouveau dans sa poitrine.

-Je...je ne t'ai pas dit adieu ce jour là...je t'avais demandé de m'attendre...

Athrun écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais tu as perdu conscience alors que tu m'avais demandée de rester éveillée...Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille...Je ne t'ai pas désobéi...j'ai tenu mais quand toi tu t'es évanoui...je n'ai pas eu la force de continuer...

Athrun la lâcha soudain, comme brulé par ses mots.

-Je...je m'étais promis de tenir pour toi...je voulais leur dire à tous...que je t'aimais ,toi et toi seul...pas le prince des nations unies ou le fils d'Eyzaria de Zaft...juste toi ,

Athrun Zala, le fils de Patrick Zala...

-Arrétez ça...

Mandy s'était avancée, des larmes brillant dans les yeux.

-Tous savent que Cagalli Yula Athha aimait Athrun Zala...vous ne faites rien de plus que vous rendre ridicule et blesser notre ami...

Elle fut applaudit par la foule alors qu'Athrun restait silencieux, contemplant ce qui était encore visible de la cicatrice de la jeune fille.

-Vous ignorez donc tout de ce qu'est la perte d'un être cher ? Vous tentez de prendre la place d'une personne plus aimée que quiconque à Orb...et vous tentez de défendre votre rôle devant les personnes qui lui étaient les plus proches...

Cagalli secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

-C'est ce que je pensais...mais finalement il n'y a aucun de mes proches ici...ils sont tous morts en même temps que moi...il y a trois ans...et depuis le début j'aurais du refuser ce réveil et les rejoindre...mes proches m'auraient reconnus eux...ils auraient été là pour moi...

Finalement je n'ai plus ma place ici...Orb ne veut plus de moi...et comme je m'en doutais...ceux que j'aimais aussi...

Cagalli recula et secoua la tête avant de porter les mains à son visage et de s'éloigner en courant;Sam voulut la suivre mais Maggie l'arrêta d'un signe de tête.

Lacus fit un pas en avant et regarda autour d'elle...

Athrun la regarda et elle baissa les yeux.

-Je suis sans doute folle mais...Elle leva la tête et appela la jeune fille.

-Cagalli ! Faisant sursauter l'assistance dont Kira qui la regardèrent incrédule et même choqués.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme qui vacilla avant d'être soutenue par son fiancé.

-Cagalli !Cagalli !

-Lacus ce n'est pas...

-J'ai prié durant trois longues années...je refuse de croire que c'est un coup monté...

Athrun la regarda tristement avant de diriger son attention vers les deux accompagnateurs de la faussaire.

-Vous, vous avez des choses à nous dire...

Maggie eut un sourire sans joie aucune.

-Vous n'avez pas idées à quel point...

La jeune femme sortit sa carte de médecin, imitée par Sam.

-Docteur Connors, et Docteur Tyan, nous sommes les derniers médecins à avoir été affectés à la chambre de la princesse.

Athrun écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça.

-Nous avons des choses à vous dire...mais avant ça nous devons avoir la certitude que Cagalli ne fera pas de bêtises...

-Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça !

-Athrun...

-Ce n'est pas elle, ce ne sera plus jamais elle pourquoi faites vous ça !

-Laissez nous au moins nous expliquer...nous ne voulons que discuter, rien d'autre...

-Alors...

-Mais même si vous pensez qu'elle est une faussaire, vous avez déjà vu qu'elle était capable de songer au suicide...

Athrun sursauta.

-Moi...? Mais qu'est ce que...un souvenir lui revint soudain...une longue chevelure blonde et une fille désespérée au sommet d'une grande roue...

-Mais non...elle avait de longs...

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Une longueur de cheveux pareille...ça n'a rien d'étonnant après trois ans de sommeil...

Athrun lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Je vais aller chercher ce double...mais vous avez intérêt à ne plus vous défiler...ce que vous avez fait jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction du parking, sous les regards inquiets des deux médecins.

-Vous souhaitez entrer ?

Kira leur avait parlé froidement tandis qu'il soutenait toujours sa fiancée enceinte.

Les médecins suivirent le jeune homme en tâchant d'ignorer les insultes fusant autour d'eux.

Cagalli ne savait plus quoi faire...la jeune fille avait marché sans véritable destination durant une bonne heure, avant de finalement atteindre la plage. Elle était restée assise sur des rochers la surplombant jusqu'à l'aube, silencieuse, des traces de larmes subsistants sur ses joues...

Finalement elle avait eu raison dès le départ...cela ne servait à rien de revenir...

La jeune fille regarda son doigt. Finalement elle n'avait pas eu le courage de remettre la bague, et elle n'avait pas eu tort...

-Athrun...

- Evites de parler de moi comme si on se connaissait.

Cagalli sursauta avant de réaliser que le jeune homme se tenait derrière elle.

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux...je m'en vais je ne troublerais plus vos petites vies alors laisses moi tranquille...

-Quoiqu'il en soit tu as usurpé l'identité d'une morte ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement...

La jeune fille eut un sourire amer.

-Ah bon...je risques la prison pour avoir osé me servir de mon nom...

-Je sais que la chirurgie fait des miracles...durant la guerre j'ai connu une fille se faisant passer pour Lacus Clyne...la ressemblance était saisissante...mais je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'on pouvait pousser l'abomination jusqu'à voler le visage d'une personne décédée...

Cagalli serra le poing.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Où vois tu une trace de bistouri ! C'est complètement stupide ça ne tiens pas debout !

Athrun avança alors que la jeune fille reculait dangereusement.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

-Eh...a quoi tu joues, c'est trop facile de vouloir te tuer maintenant que tu as pu semer tes embrouilles..

La jeune fille continua jusqu'à atteindre le bord de la falaise.

-Je préfèrerais que tu ne vois pas ça...

-Tu serais donc lâche ? Incapable d'assumer tes paroles ? Tu vois que tu n'es pas Cagalli...jamais elle n'aurait cherché à gaspiller une vie...

-Que sais tu de ce qu'aurait fait Cagalli en pareil situation...elle reste à demi-morte durant trois années...à cause d'une erreur elle est débranchée mais son coeur redémarre. Seule. Sans aide...elle réalise que trois années se sont écoulées et que plus personne ne l'attend, qu'elle a tout perdu...et quand elle tente d'aider son frère à s'en sortir elle est blâmée pour avoir utilisé son nom...finalement je crois qu'arrivée dans une telle situation n'importe quelle personne sensée penserait au suicide...

-Si Cagalli s'était réveillé pourquoi n'aurait elle pas cherché à nous contacter avant d'être totalement sur pied ?

-Peut être parce qu'elle aurait eu peur de vos réactions...peur de revenir dans vos vies et de découvrir qu'elle n'y avait plus sa place...un peu comme aujourd'hui...

Athrun secoua la tête.

-C'est dément...

La jeune fille recula d'un pas.

-Ecoutes...je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu cherches à faire, mais saches que je ne te veux pas de mal...essaies juste de comprendre que j'ai vu Cagalli mourir une fois et qu'aujourd'hui, une fille avec…le même visage, le même regard, la même voix et le même tempérament menace de se jeter en haut d'une falaise...si tu veux tous nous rendre fous tu choisis le meilleur moyen...

-C'est mon droit !Je me suis faite humiliée et insultée pour avoir dit ce que j'avais à dire ...vu que je n'ai plus ma place dans vos vies...il vaut sûrement mieux que j'arrêtes maintenant et que je rejoignes les personnes que j'aimais...c'était le passé ,vous n'existez plus en tant que ceux que j'ai connu...même toi tu n'es plus l'Athrun que j'aimais...celui que j'aimais c'était celui d'il y a trois ans...toi tu n'es que la continuité de celui là...

- Arrêtes ! Arrêtes de parler comme si tu étais elle...Athrun s'avança, Je l'ai vue mourir tu entends ? Je l'ai sentie partir ! Elle ne reviendra pas...tu n'es pas elle ...

Cagalli le regarda, cessant de reculer.

-On a passé une dernière nuit ensemble...nous nous sommes disputés parce que j'ai sous entendu que nous n'étions plus un couple...tu m'en voulais à mort...

Athrun la regarda sans rien dire.

-Et puis ...tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare...alors j'ai décidé de leur dire à tous la vérité sur toi et moi...que faut il que je te racontes encore pour te convaincre...

-Tu ne peux pas me convaincre...Cagalli est...

-Alors à quoi ça sert qu'on discute ?Cagalli sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. De toute façon...ça ne sert à rien...

-J'aimerais croire ce que tu dis...mais comprends que j'en suis incapable...pourtant j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit le cas, que tu sois Cagalli et que tu es survécu...si jamais elle revenait à la vie aujourd'hui elle aurait toujours la première place pour moi ça n'a pas changé...mais Cagalli...ma Cagalli...

La jeune fille fit volte face, et se dirigea vers lui, arrivant à sa hauteur elle ne ralentit pas le pas, se contentant de lancer un bref "Menteur"

-Qu'est ce que tu...

Cagalli s'était éloignée, enjambant les rochers ;Athrun ne tarda pas à la rattraper.

-Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas ? Je vais sortir de vos vies alors fiches moi la paix...

-Ah bon ? Et la vraie Cagalli n'aurait donc aucun regret à laisser son pays...son frère ...et moi ? Ah non j'oubliais...je suis un menteur...

-J'ai fait ce que je pouvais...à jouer les héroïnes je sombres dans le film d'horreur ...et tu n'es qu'un menteur...tu en as une autre dans ta vie...la jeune fille murmura ces derniers mots .Et en plus je me ...Cagalli se figea avant de se précipiter vers la voiture, allant aussi vite que sa longue robe le lui permettait.

Elle enjamba la portière avant de s'allonger sur la banquette arrière.

Athrun arriva avant de lui jeter un regard compatissant.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas très normale mais...

-Derrière toi...

Le jeune homme se retourna. Un homme se baladait, seul, sur la plage.

-C'est un promeneur...

-Je n'ai pas confiance...démarres, vite !

Athrun soupira avant de prendre le volant.Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Athrun ne remarqua pas la fixation que faisait l'homme sur sa voiture.

Cagalli se redressa avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette.

Athrun jeta un regard sur le rétroviseur avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme.

-Eh...ça va ?

-Non...non ça ne va pas l'aurais tu oublié ?

-Je suis sérieux...ça...Le jeune homme redirigea son attention sur la route...ça me déplait de voir _son_ visage souffrir...

Cagalli se renfrogna.

-Je vais bien...j'ai juste...ce n'est rien...

-Passes devant, j'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter.

La jeune fille attendit l'arrêt du véhicule pour monter à ses côtés.

Athrun alluma la radio alors qu'ils reprenaient la route.

La voix de Lacus retentit dans le ciel matinal.

-Lacus...chante toujours ?

Athrun lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de répondre négativement.

-En coup de vent...tu es sensée savoir ce que c'est...la politique fait faire des sacrifices...

Le visage de Cagalli se fit pensif.

-Que vas tu faire ?

-Je vais sûrement quitter Orb...je vais tâcher de vivre ailleurs...avec un autre nom...ici il n'y a plus rien qui m'attend...

-Toute la différence entre Cagalli et toi...

-Ah bon ?Personne n'a tenté de réagir comme si j'étais ce que je prétends être...que je sois vraie ou fausse c'est un fait...Cagalli n'a plus sa place dans son pays ,aux côtés des gens qu'elle a aimé...

-Si Cagalli était en vie elle aurait sa place ici...mais Cagalli n'est plus...même en tant qu'esprit elle n'est plus là donc ...forcément quand il n'y a plus personne à attendre...Athrun laissa échapper un soupir...En tout cas tu aurais pu faire ce choix plus tôt ...Je n'imagines pas l'effet que tes mots ont eu sur Kira...surtout sortis de la bouche du sosie de sa soeur...

-Tu dis ça parce que toi tu n'as pas été insensible à cette histoire n'est ce pas ?

Elle le regardait fixement.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça tu...tu lui ressembles trop...et oui même si je sais que ce ne sera jamais elle...j'ai du mal à rester insensible...tu as le visage d'une fille qui est morte dans mes bras tu comprends ça...Cagalli me manque trop alors la revoir à travers toi...Le jeune homme s'interrompit quand il remarqua une larme briller sur la joue de la jeune fille blonde.

- Arrêtes ça...

-Athrun ?

-Quoi encore...

-Je t'aimais vraiment...

Le jeune homme eut un coup au coeur mais tacha de ne rien en laisser transparaître.

-Tu te laisses envahir par ton rôle c'est tout...

-Je t'aimais tellement...je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir ce jour là...j'aurais dû...Cagalli se laissa tomber sur son siège, somnolente, tandis qu'Athrun restait silencieux.

Le corps de Cagalli disparaissait...et elle revenait en vie...peut être n'était ce pas un jeu même si ça relevait de l'impossible...

-J'aimerais croire que c'est toi...croire que les souffrances dont tu parles sont réelles...mais si je cédais et que ça m'amenait à te trahir...Athrun ralentit avant de s'arrêter dans une ruelle silencieuse. Il se tourna vers la princesse et l'observa. Dire que si Cagalli n'était pas morte...elle et cette fille seraient sans doute une seule et même et même personne...

Athrun caressa une mèche blonde du bout des doigts, avant de retirer d'un mouvement vif sa main, comme surpris en train de faire une bêtise.

-Athrun ?

Cagalli venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu le sais...tu le sais que tu peux nous avoir facilement pas vrai...Athrun eut un regard désoeuvré...Tu sais qu'on aimerait tous qu'elle revienne...mais de là à faire ça...Le jeune homme serra les mains sur son volant. C'est injuste...j'ai faillit me laisser mourir à sa mort...et voilà que grâce à toi je recommences à m'en vouloir de continuer à vivre alors qu'elle on l'a emprisonnée entre vie et mort aussi longtemps...toute seule...

-Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets...

-Mais c'est elle ! C'est Cagalli qui m'a demandé de vivre...si je n'avais pas été sûr des mots qu'elle m'avait dit...j'aurais fait l'impossible pour la rejoindre...J'ai décidé de lui dire adieu parce qu'elle me l'a demandé...ce rêve...et toi tu arrives et tu reproches à tous d'avoir continuer à vivre alors qu'elle est morte...Il saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et le secoua avant de le tirer vers lui.

-Mais que cherches tu à la fin !

Cagalli poussa un cri avant de tenter de résister à la poigne du jeune homme. Elle se débattit alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je le sais !Je le sais...c'est ce que je voulais...mais pourquoi m'avez vous laissé ainsi...vous m'avez laissée entre vie et mort pour que je me réveilles finalement toute seule !C'est pas ce que je voulais ...je voulais mourir et vous...vous laissez vivre sans moi !Mais pas revenir comme ça...

La jeune fille cessa de se débattre, les yeux brouillés par ses larmes...elle ne voulait pas se plaindre...

-Je ne voulais pas être rejetée comme ça...vous ne voulez plus de moi trop de temps à passé...mais Orb...pour Orb...et pour Kira...

-Ca va j'ai compris ! Le jeune homme relâcha sa main d'un geste agaçé.

-Arrêtes ça s'il te plait...une morte ne peut pas revenir à la vie...et tu le sais c'est complètement stupide comme plan...en plus ça te sert à rien t'as plutôt tout à perdre avec une pareille usurpation d'identité.

-C'est parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre que j'ai décidé de jouer à ça...

Athrun l'observa, silencieux.

-Meer n'avait pas le même caractère que Lacus...toi par contre...je me déteste d'avoir de pareilles doutes mais...s'il te plait...je veux revoir tes cicatrices...

Cagalli essuya ses yeux, c'était de plus en plus difficile de se retenir de pleurer décidément...

Elle abaissa le haut de sa robe, laissant apercevoir l'extrémité des deux traces.

Athrun se pencha, croisant le regard de la jeune fille qui détourna les yeux.

-C'est bon tu as vu je peux...

-Tu attends. Je veux voir.

Le jeune coordinateur se rapprocha et tenta d'apercevoir le reste ; impossible.

-Je suppose que tu n'en montreras pas plus...

-Tu supposes bien.

Cagalli remit sa robe d'un coup sec et continua à éviter le regard perçant d'Athrun.

-C'est vrai qu'on dirait les mêmes...c'est vrai aussi que tu en sais trop sur ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi avant son meurtre...mais que le coeur de Cagalli se soit remit à battre au bout de trois années...ça j'ai du mal à y croire...

-On devrait y aller.

Athrun soupira avant de redémarrer la voiture et de quitter la ruelle...une demi-heure en silence plus tard, ils étaient revenus au lieu de la soirée.

Plus traces de fête ou d'invités...

Cagalli se leva et se dirigea vers le manoir, imitée par Athrun qui la rejoint. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'immeuble avant de finalement rompre le silence.

-Tu crois que Kira m'en voudrait si j'allais me coucher...je ne suis plus très en forme...

-J'ai remarqué...il ne te dira rien...mais à ton réveil ne sois pas étonné si tu te retrouves harcelée, blamée ou arrêtée...

-Hum je m'en souviendrais...la jeune fille commença à s'éloigner quand Athrun l'interpella.

-Eh ! Ne fais pas de bêtises...

Cagalli ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de commencer à grimper les escaliers quand elle se figea.

Athrun la vit jeter des regards tout autour d'elle.

-Un problème ?

-All...Allume les lumières...

-Tu as peur du grand méchant loup ?

- Allumes les lumières...

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils alors que la jeune fille reculait en tremblant. Il entendit soudain un bruit qui fit sursauter Cagalli.

Athrun jeta un regard alentour.

-Du calme de quoi est ce que tu as peur dans ce château tu ne crains rien...

-Ah bon ?

Cagalli se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard à lui glacer le sang.

-Pourtant...c'est ici que je suis morte...n'est ce pas ? Son visage se figea en une expression d'horreur alors que deux poignards transperçaient sa poitrine et laissaient couler un liquide sombre sur sa robe.

Athrun se réveilla en sursaut alors que Cagalli s'effondrait avec une expression suppliante.

-C-Cagalli !

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre. Tout était calme et le soleil était déjà haut...il avait ramené la fausse Cagalli mais...et après ?

Athrun essuya le filet de sueur lui coulant le long de la nuque avant de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il en était de la fille.

Arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, il frappa de légers coups. Pas de réponse.

Tournant alors le bouton de porte, le jeune homme entra sans faire de bruit avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

La jeune fille blonde dormait encore, sans aucune trace de sang sur sa poitrine...ou presque...

Athrun approcha lentement, elle dormait sur le dos, la tête penchée sur le coté et il n'était pas difficile d'apercevoir ses cicatrices ainsi...

Le jeune homme frissonna...elles n'avaient pas l'air fausses...c'était même étrangement profond...

Athrun s'appuya sur le lit, tentant de mieux voir...les deux traces étaient identiques à celles qu'avaient fais les poignards dans la poitrine de Cagalli...elle avait même une cicatrice à la place du trou où le fil électrique s'infiltrait autrefois pour faire battre son coeur.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea...la même personne, les mêmes cicatrices...le même caractère, le même visage...les mêmes yeux et les mêmes expressions...l'illusion était parfaite...

-Tu serais elle...

Cagalli remua dans son sommeil, laissant échapper un murmure.

-Cagalli...mais où es tu...

Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là ; Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de poser ses mains sur la bouche de la jeune fille qu'elle commençait à se débattre en criant.

Pris par surprise, Athrun encaissa plusieurs coups de poings et perdit l'équilibre, tombant du lit et entraînant Cagalli à sa suite.

Un fracas se fit entendre dans tout l'étage, alors qu'Athrun tentait de se dépêtrer de cette marée humaine, sans libérer la bouche de Cagalli qui se débattait toujours comme une furie.

la jeune fille ne tarda pas à réussir à repousser la main emprisonnant ses lèvres.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là !?Tu veux me tuer ? Tires toi pervers !

la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment ,laissant entrer Maggie qui étouffa un cri de surprise ,suivie de Kira qui se figea au vu du spectacle.

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Athrun.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici...

Athrun se releva avant de se tourner vers le jeune fille.

-Arrêtes de te faire des idées...je voulais juste voir tes cicatrices je te l'ai déjà dit...

Cagalli baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et sursauta en réalisant que celle ci était à demi ouverte. Portant précipitamment ses mains à son coeur, la jeune fille lui jeta un regard haineux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de ça ! Tu n'as pas à chercher à les voir, occupes toi de tes affaires !

Athrun haussa les sourcils avant de lui lancer d'un air hautain.

-Tu arrives du jour au lendemain en prétendant être Cagalli...mets toi une chose dans la tête ma jolie...si tu veux me convaincre tu vas devoir te rappeler d'une chose...Cagalli était ma fiancée...donc tes attitudes de mijaurées alors que je ne penses même pas à la même chose que toi...

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sortir, sans lancer un seul regard à Kira.

Cagalli leva les yeux vers son jeune frère alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Les yeux améthystes du jeune homme n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'un profonde froideur. Il ne tarda pas à imiter Athrun alors que Maggie partait à sa suite, jetant un regard désolé à Cagalli.

Cagalli resta seule dans sa chambre, alors qu'une larme s'écrasait sur les couvertures éparpillées autour d'elle.

La jeune fille agrippa son matelas et cacha son visage à l'intérieur, pleurant en silence.

-Enfin Kira ça n'a rien d'impossible...si Cagalli n'a pas été débranchée durant tout ce temps c'est justement parce qu'aussi infime puisse t'elle être il y avait une chance que ce qu'il s'est passé arrive un jour...Croyez moi ,c'est peut être miraculeux mais ça s'est produit ,Le coeur de Cagalli a été réentrainé à battre par ses signaux...vous pouvez me croire ,lorsque Sam et moi avons réalisé que son coeur battait sans aides nous n'arrivions pas à y croire donc je peux comprendre votre méfiance mais nous n'avons aucune raison de vous présenter une fausse Cagalli...

-Ce que vous dites ne tiens pas la route...si ça avait vraiment été elle vous auriez du prévenir ses proches dès son réveil...ça aurait été votre devoir...

-Non.Notre devoir était de garantir la sécurité de Cagalli qui revenait à la vie après trois ans d'un coma pré mortem dû à un assassinat...Et par la suite nous n'avions d'autre choix que de respecter ses souhaits...Cagalli n'a pas tardé à refuser de reprendre contact avec vous, nous n'avons fait que respecter ses désirs.

-C'est ridicule il n'y aurait eu aucune raison valable à ce qu'elle refuse de nous revoir...

-Si.La peur de lire dans vos yeux la crainte et l'incompréhension quand elle serait venue devant vous...Bref ce qu'il s'est passé hier...même si là elle a aussi eu droit de lire de la haine dans les yeux des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus...Même si vous aviez su que c'était elle et que finalement vous aviez été heureux de la revoir en vie ,il y aurait d'abord eu d'autres sentiments avant ça ,certainement moins honorables mais humains...Cagalli savait ça et était persuadée de ne plus avoir sa place dans vos vies et craignait d'avoir envie de retourner là d'où elle venait si elle voyait ça...

-Pourtant elle est venue...

-Pour Orb...parce qu'elle se le devait pour son père...

-Ce que vous dites ne me convaincra pas. Je veux des preuves sanguines ,des empreintes digitales ,assister aux radios de sa poitrine pour voir si ses blessures sont bien réelles et je veux avoir toutes les infos qui aient été rassemblées sur elle avant et après son pseudo réveil...

Athrun entra à ce moment.

-Si je puis me permettre j'aimerais préciser que ça ne me semble pas..

-Que pourrait avoir à dire d'intéressant une créature libidineuse comme tu l'es ?

Athrun se figea et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Il lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Je te demandes pardon ?je n'ai pas tout compris...

-Evidemment...mais le fait est que cette fille ressemble à Cagalli comme deux gouttes d'eaux...donc tu aimerais penser que c'est elle...d'ailleurs ce matin...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Athrun empoigna violemment le col de son ami.

-Mais si tu sais...une fille identique à Cagalli apparaît dans ta vie...Forcément c'est normal que tu craques...ne me fais pas croire que vous êtes rentrés tard et que je vous ai trouvés dans sa chambre presque l'un sur l'autre à cause d'un malentendu...

Athrun secoua son ami.

-Comment peux tu être aussi imbécile ! Alors je suis du genre à sauter sur le premier sosie de Cagalli qui passe ? Tu parles d'une fille qui est aussi importante pour moi que pour toi Kira...

Il relâcha son ami et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme qui arrangeait sa chemise.

-Toi tout ce qui t'inquiètes c'est qu'elle t'ait montré les failles dans ta façon de gouverner...en fait tu es le plus égoïste de nous...moi je suis certain qu'elle ne peux pas être Cagalli et ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'elle a des choses à me reprocher !

Le jeune homme sortit en claquant la porte.

Athrun grimpa les escaliers du château sur les nerfs, pestant contre son pseudo meilleur ami quand il vit la jeune fille blonde figée devant une porte.

Athrun cilla en réalisant de quelle porte il s'agissait. Fronçant les sourcils il s'approcha alors que Cagalli levait la jambe avant d'assener un violent coup à la porte qui émit un bruit sourd. Athrun se précipita vers elle alors qu'elle commençait à cogner de toutes ses forces à coups de pieds et de poings sur la porte.

Le jeune homme tenta de l'éloigner en enroulant ses bras sous les siens qui le griffèrent pour l'obliger à la lâcher.

Le vacarme de la porte ne tarda pas à réveiller Sam qui arriva sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, bientôt imité par Maggie qui arriva, talonnée de Kira.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Athrun pesta alors que la jeune fille refusait d'arrêter .Il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui et plaqua violemment la jeune fille contre un mur, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer presque immédiatement.

-Bon sang mais à quoi tu joues ? Les flics ont donc tout dévoilé ? Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire ?!

Cagalli détourna son regard des yeux verts étincelants de rage qui la fixaient alors qu'elle recommençait à se débattre.

- Arrêtes ton cirque ! Il se tourna vers Sam, le regard haineux.

-Mais où avez vous eu toutes ces informations ? Même les chirurgiens sont dans le coup ? Comment avez vous pu lui faire exactement la même ...les même...

Le jeune homme lâcha un bref instant le poignet de la jeune fille qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le haut de son tee-shirt se retrouvait brutalement arraché, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge et ses deux cicatrices ,parfaitement visibles.

Cagalli écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kira effectuer un mouvement de recul à la vue de ses marques. La jeune fille recommença à se débattre alors qu'Athrun se retournait vers elle.

-Ah tu veux voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte? D'accord je vais te le montrer. Il se figea en apercevant le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Elle avait le même regard qu'_elle..._quand _elle_ était paniquée...

Détournant le visage, le jeune homme tâcha d'ignorer cette expression et l'attira à lui.

Il entraîna la jeune fille devant la porte avant de mettre un violent coup de pied à la porte qui laissa entendre un craquement.

-Peut être que comme ça tu vas enfin comprendre l'horreur du jeu auquel tu joues...tu vas comprendre à quel point tout ça est insupportable pour nous.

La porte céda à son troisième coup.

Athrun entra en jetant la jeune fille contre une chaise alors que Maggie et Sam le talonnaient, inquiets, seul Kira détournant la tête pour ne pas avoir à voir ça.

Cagalli ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour réaliser qu'elle était assise sur une chaise en osier .Une chaise qui n'avaient pas été nettoyée depuis des mois au vu de la poussière qui la recouvrait...et des multitudes de taches brunes qui la parsemaient.

Cagalli plissa les yeux, refusant de reconnaître ces taches.

La jeune fille les suivit .Elles étaient parsemées jusqu'au pied du siège, où une tache plus grande apparaissait...suivait une large traînée brune qui menait à un endroit ou le sol n'était presque plus visible. La tache s'était incrustée dans les lames de parquet, sur quelques mètres.

Une tache apparaissait également sur le mur surplombant le sol. Bien que moins grande, elle était la plus significative ,laissant voir sa couleur rouge foncée contrastant avec le blanc jauni du mur, qui laissait clairement entendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Cagalli porta les mains à sa bouche avant de vaciller et de tomber à genoux sur le sol, comme pliée de douleur.

Elle revoyait tout..

Comment ces hommes l'avaient poignardée...comment elle était tombée de cette même chaise en essayant de rejoindre Athrun...comment le jeune homme lui avait demandée de garder conscience alors que lui même ne se préoccupait pas de son propre état...et le sang...l'humidité du sang absorbée par sa robe blanche comme par une éponge...

Athrun la rejoint et s'accroupit près d'elle, l'obligeant à relever son visage pour observer la scène,en dépit des larmes coulant de ses yeux ambres.

-Voilà.c'est ici que je l'ai vue mourir...c'est ici qu'elle et moi nous avons pu nous parler pour la dernière fois...elle s'est vidée de son sang et même si on a essayé de nettoyer cette horreur...je te laisses imaginer la quantité qu'il a dû y avoir pour qu'il reste autant de traces...

Cagalli revit le jeune homme, collé contre le mur, blessé...

Elle se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?tu commences à...eh ne me touches pas !

Le jeune homme repoussa d'un geste vif la main que la jeune fille avait dirigée vers lui.

Cagalli resta interdite devant ce geste, tandis qu'Athrun s'écartait.

-Tu joues à quoi ? Tu...

-Toi aussi...tu as été poignardé...

Athrun écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

Il jeta un regard vers Kira qui les avait finalement rejoints. Le jeune homme resta silencieux.

-Ca aussi ça a été dit alors? Décidément c'est une affaire d'état vous connaissez tous les détails...

Athrun s'absorba dans la contemplation de l'énorme trace de sang alors que Cagalli abaissait le regard vers le ventre du jeune homme.

Il devait en rester une trace...

Un lourd silence s'installa sans la pièce, troublé par les quelques sanglots de la princesse.

Athrun ne tarda pas à se relever, le regard voilé.

Il se tourna vers les trois personnes situées à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Vous attendez quoi...je voulais juste lui faire comprendre à quel point son jeu n'avait rien d'amusant, c'est finit maintenant...Cagalli n'avait pas quitté son ventre des yeux.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Oui j'en ai aussi gardé une cicatrice...mais la mienne ne m'a pas coûté la vie...tu veux la voir n'est ce pas?

Cagalli se releva sans dire un mot.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas...je fais l'impossible pour moi-même l'éviter donc je ne peux pas...mais toi...

Il attira la jeune fille à lui. Cagalli écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle le vit tourner le visage vers Kira.

-Tu l'as vu, Kira...tu as vu ce qu'elle avait sur la poitrine.

Le jeune homme eut une expression de dégoût.

-Kira...approches...c'est ta soeur voyons ça n'a rien de malsain...

La jeune fille tenta de le repousser sans succès, il lui jeta un regard hautain.

-Moi je suis ton petit ami...il approcha son visage du sien.

-Et il s'agit d'une blessure...il n'y a aucun problème n'est ce pas.

-Si !

Cagalli cria presque. Elle secoua le visage, folle de rage.

-Je ne veux plus voir ça et j'en ai assez que tu joues à l'exhiber ! Tu as toi même dit que ça t'insupportait de voir la tienne...c'est encore pire pour moi !

-Mais la mienne...elle n'a rien de superficiel ou de faux...

Cagalli se prépara à lancer une réplique cinglante avant de se mordre la lèvre et de baisser le visage en signe d'abandon.

Athrun en profita pour présenter le corps de la jeune fille à Kira qui s'était avancé.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur la peau déchirée de la blonde.

Kira leva le visage vers elle.

-Pourquoi faites vous ça...

Cagalli ne put rien répondre, sentant ses jambes céder, elle fut retenue de justesse par Athrun qui la tenait étroitement par la taille.

-Vous n'avez rien compris à ce que nous avons pu traverser...de là à vous lacérer la poitrine...Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de nous...

Cagalli laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse d'Athrun, le souffle court. La jeune fille tâcha de desserrer les bras du coordinateur aux yeux verts tout en tentant d'éviter les questions de Kira.

-Vous même ne savez plus quoi dire...

-J'ai déjà tout dit ! Cagalli avait crié, comme prête à le frapper. Elle s'interrompit alors qu'elle allait dire autre chose, son regard se posant sur les traces de sang sur le sol de la pièce.

La jeune fille déglutit avant de porter les mains à sa bouche, comme si elle allait vomir.

Presque aussitôt Sam se précipita vers elle, repoussant Athrun et Kira qui l'entouraient et récupérant la jeune fille.

-Lâchez là ! Mais jusqu'où allez vous continuer ?!

Cagalli tomba dans les bras du médecin, pantelante, alors que Maggie les rejoignait, posant une veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

-Cagalli...Cagalli ça va ?

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes cillaient à l'entente de ce nom, la jeune fille hocha la tête imperceptiblement avant de perdre conscience.

-Cagalli !Maggie aida Sam à la retenir et elle jeta un regard horrifié aux deux garçons qui n'avaient pas bougé.

-Bien la petite comédie...on pourrait presque y croire...Athrun eut un rictus de dégoût avant de quitter la pièce, sans prêter attention aux insultes des deux médecins.

Alors que Kira s'apprêtait à le suivre, il jeta un dernier regard à la blonde qui était emmenée dans sa chambre.

-Même si c'était elle...je l'aurais quand même perdue n'est ce pas...

Maggie le regarda négligemment.

-Au vu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé...je ne peux que vous appuyer dans cette opinion...vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous dire que vous l'avez perdue une seconde fois.

La jeune femme rousse s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant Kira pensif dans la chambre sanguinolente.

-Ca va elle a juste été un peu secouée...

-Je vois...

Maggie retira la seringue qu'elle avait plantée dans le bras de la jeune fille et versa le contenu dans une fiole.

-J'emmènes ça à son frère ...il se chargera de diriger les opérations...Il va déchanter quand il réalisera qu'il n'y a eu aucun mensonge dans nos paroles...

-Et pour la radio ?

-Nous la ferons dès que Cagalli accepteras...il faudra que tous soient présents...il n'y aura plus grand doute quand ils découvriront qu'il s'agit bien de l'ADN de Cagalli mais si nous pouvons les enfoncer encore plus...

Sam leva la tête vers elle.

-Vous êtes rancunière...

-Au vu de ce qu'ils ont fait à Cagalli ce n'est qu'une trop légère compensation...c'est elle qui va avoir du mal à continuer à vivre après ce que lui ont fait subir ces deux monstres...

-Je vois...bon je vais partir chercher le dossier médical de la princesse...je le complèterais avec les résultats des examens qui ont eu lieu suite à son réveil avant de l'emmener aux hauts représentants de notre hôpital...nous devons prouver au monde quelle a été sa stupidité.

Maggie sourit et sortit en compagnie du médecin en discutant, laissant la jeune fille seule.

Cagalli ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans la direction de la porte.

Ils étaient partis.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir avant de se redresser...cet imbécile d'Athrun...il l'avait presque étouffée...et Kira...

Le regard qu'il avait eu...

Cagalli se leva, se débarrassant du tee-shirt arraché qu'elle portait toujours.

Ouvrant l'armoire elle soupira. Ce n'étaient pas ses vêtements et ils n'hésiteraient pas à le lui faire remarquer...

Fouinant dans son sac elle ressortit sa robe en jean et se changea avant de partir se coiffer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois ses cheveux remis en ordre, Cagalli sortit de la chambre en silence.

Elle n'avait rien à faire ...La jeune fille descendit les escaliers et déboucha sur le salon où avaient autrefois lieu les rendez vous amicaux, sans politiques, des émirs d'Orb.

C'était vide.

Cagalli se laissa tomber sur un canapé après avoir allumé la chaîne hi-fi sans savoir comment s'occuper...

Elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, laissant passer une jeune femme.

Cagalli cessa de chantonner quand elle se sentit observer. Levant la tête elle vit une fille aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, habillée d'un chemiser blanc et d'une jupe rouge tenant un panier dans les mains.

Cagalli ne prit pas la peine de se redresser en la reconnaissant.

Elle se mit à chanter un peu plus fort alors que la jeune femme posait son panier sur la table basse et se dirigeait vers le chaîne stéréo pour en couper le son.

Elle se retourna vers Cagalli, toujours allongée qui lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Qui vous a permis...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'installa sur un canapé faisant face à celui de la princesse.

-Vous n'êtes pas chez vous...

-Pas plus que vous.

Cagalli eut un sourire méprisant. Encore une qui voulait l'écraser et sous entendre qu'elle n'était rien...

-Voyez vous...Cagalli se redressa un peu sur son fauteuil, prenant appui sur ses coudes...J'ai été tuée ici le jour de mon anniversaire...ne m'en veuillez pas mais je pense avoir le droit de faire comme chez moi...

-Vous vous amusez à jouer le rôle d'une morte ?

Cagalli se sentit haineuse à l'égard de cette fille. Qui était elle pour vouloir jouer à ça avec elle.

-Je n'y peux rien si je ne suis pas encore décédée...mais que voulez vous...je n'y peux rien si à cause de moi vous n'avez plus de rôle dans cette histoire...

Mandy écarquilla les yeux alors que Cagalli souriait.

-Ca doit être difficile à admettre n'est ce pas...faire l'impossible pour devenir la seule et unique pour lui et finalement vous retrouver presque immédiatement mise sur la touche parce que je reviens...et parce qu'il ne m'a toujours pas oubliée...tout ce que vous avez fait n'a servit à rien...

Cagalli se laissa retomber sur son canapé, riant aux éclats.

Elle s'écoeurait. Elle ne voulait pas intervenir à nouveau dans la vie d'Athrun en tant que trouble fête...mais il l'avait cherché, elle voulait se venger...Et cette fille lui portait particulièrement sur les nerfs.

La jeune femme regarda Cagalli.

-Qui êtes vous pour pouvoir parler aussi négligemment de lui...je doutes qu'une personne l'ayant véritablement aimé puisse souhaiter ainsi troubler celui qu'elle aime...j'ai perdu mon compagnon comme Athrun a perdu Cagalli...et j'ai voulu me laisser mourir comme il a voulu le faire...

-Il a voulu...mourir ? Cagalli se redressa.

-Hum.Il ne s'est plus alimenté et était devenu trop fragile...comme moi à l'époque...alors j'ai essayé de l'aider, et finalement Athrun s'en est sortit...il a recommencé à vivre sans parvenir à mettre une seule personne devant Cagalli malgré mon souhait de parvenir à me créer une place aussi importante dans son coeur. Et voilà que vous arrivez pour tout chambouler...quand vous avez dit que vous ne souhaitiez pas les déranger et que vous faisiez tout cela pour Orb...je vous ai cru...j'ai commencé à croire qu'en effet vous pouviez être Cagalli étant donné que vous souhaitiez leur bonheur avant le votre...mais je vois que je m'étais trompée...Je ne vois qu'une gamine égoïste ,qui n'a jamais grandit ,comme Cagalli en un sens...une fille qui veut à tout prix prendre sa place...alors qu'à mon avis une personne qui aimerait vraiment les gens qu'elle a connu serait incapable d'ainsi chercher à troubler leur équilibre...

Cagalli se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur...cette femme...

-Vous ne dites que des bêtises...il se sont passées beaucoup de choses entre hier et aujourd'hui...et si il est vrai qu'hier je ne voulais pas de ça...c'est différent...peut être que je suis mauvaise et que je ne cherches qu'à me venger mais je sais que je peux réussir à avoir ce que je veux...je vais me venger et je serais heureuse si ça peut leur faire autant de mal que ce qu'ils m'auront fait...quand à Athrun...

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-N'espérez pas trop...pour lui même une fausse Cagalli vaudrait toujours mieux que vous...vous n'avez guère plus de place dans son coeur qu'une amie de passage.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Cagalli sursauta en reconnaissant la voix d'Athrun. Il était appuyé contre la porte, et observait la scène d'un air interrogateur.

-Soyez rassurées je n'ai pas tout entendu mais suffisamment pour conseiller à Mandy de ne pas écouter ce que cette impostrice peut raconter...

Mandy regarda le jeune homme d'un air vague.

-Hum...donc cette fille est plus importante que Cagalli...

-Tout dépend de quelle Cagalli tu parles...que toi ça c'est une évidence, que Cagalli c'est différent...dans le sens ou je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier...mais je suppose que tu sais ça vu que nous avons vécu la même chose...il eut un sourire doux à l'encontre de la jeune femme qui y répondit.

-Mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis pas amoureux d'elle...

Cagalli plissa les yeux alors que Mandy rougissait soudainement.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça...tsss je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parles...

-Tu trahirais Cagalli avec cette potiche ?

Mandy ne fit qu'un bond, se préparant à aller coller son poing en travers de la joue de la jeune fille.

Par chance, Athrun l'arréta à temps.

-Eh Mandy du calme...

-Cette ...copie...elle me...

La jeune femme serra le poing.

Athrun eut un sourire désolé avant de se tourner vers Cagalli qui dormait désormais face au dossier du canapé, dos face à eux.

-Toi tu n'as rien à dire...et on ne trahit pas une personne décédée...vu que quelqu'un que l'on aime n'attend généralement que notre bonheur...avec ou sans elle.

Cagalli ne répondit pas.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Mandy et lui sourit. Elle avait perdu sa mine droite et fière et semblait folle de rage.

-On sort ce soir ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tu veux sortir avec une remplaçante ? A quoi ça sert...tu peux la remplacer par son sosie..

-Eh ne joues pas à ça...tu sais ce que cette fille cherches à faire...alors sois prête à huit heures...je passes te prendre d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça à contrecoeur avant d'embrasser légèrement le jeune homme sur les lèvres. Elle jeta un oeil à la fille, couchée sur le canapé. Cagalli n'avait pas bougée, devinant que trop facilement le manège qui se déroulait derrière elle.

-Ce soir je te prouverais que tu es plus pour moi qu'une remplaçante...et n'oublies pas que la vraie Cagalli était jalouse...c'est donc normal qu'elle joue son rôle aussi mal...elle ne sait pas mesurer les actions de son originale...

Mandy sourit avant de saluer le jeune homme qui la raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

Quand Athrun revient, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux alors que le visage de Cagalli restait dissimulé contre le canapé, sous ses mèches blondes.

-Tu es ridicule...comment peux tu oser interférer dans ma vie privée alors que Cagalli n'aurait voulu que ça que je continues à vivre...

-Sans doute...à partir du moment où elle était sensée être morte...même maintenant si vous n'aviez pas réagit comme ça je me le serais interdit...mais ça ne m'a servit à rien de ne pas vouloir vous faire de mal...Essaies...essaies de te dire que je suis Cagalli...la vraie...et que c'est toi qui est sensé être mort...comment réagirais tu si je te rejetais alors qu'au départ tu ne venais que pour protéger les Plants...comment réagirais tu si tu voyais celle que tu aimes...embrasser un autre homme...

Athrun resta interdit avant de hausser les épaules.

-Bien sûr ce n'est pas vraiment ma situation...à partir du moment où moi...

-Tu ne fais que crier vengeance...c'est sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne me convaincras jamais que tu es Cagalli...

-Cela m'est désormais égal...Elle se retourna vers lui. Puisque d'ici quelques jours tu auras la preuve que je suis ce que je prétends être...et en fait...ça ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à combler mon envie d'être crue...même si au final...nous en serons tous au même point...séparés à nouveau...

-C'est ridicule...je me demandes comment vous allez vous y prendre cette fois...enfin bref...je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire de ces histoires...Athrun s'étira en souriant...En tout cas grâce à ta stupidité je vais pouvoir me changer les idées ce soir...tu es très utile en fait...

Cagalli n'avait pas bougé, elle le regardait toujours .Elle ne tarda pas à se relever.

-Je me demande comment...

-Oui ?

-Non rien...Elle se rallongea, triturant ses mèches.

-Je réalise que je ne sais plus grand chose de Kira ou de toi...trois ans se sont écoulés et je suis un peu perdue...je ne connais pas la véritable nature de tes relations avec cette fille...

Athrun resta silencieux alors que Cagalli se retournait.

Le jeune homme s'adossa à son canapé et resta un bon moment à observer la jeune fille allongée de dos. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Tu aimes les robes?

Une voix étouffée lui répondit.

-C'est une question piège ?

- Pas forcément...Les gouts ne changent...

-Non je n'aimes pas les robes...je suis mal à l'aise en robe...mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...

-Je vois...

-Athrun ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as changé...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui...mais moi aussi en fait...mais je m'en rends compte plus facilement puisque je ne t'ai plus parlé depuis trop longtemps...

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

Il ne tarda pas à s'asseoir sur le canapé dans lequel elle était allongée ; Cagalli ne réagit pas.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup...

-En quel sens...?

-Elle est comme toi...elle ne fait jamais l'intéressée...elle ne parle pas quand elle n'a rien à dire...et puis...

-???

-Elle boude sans arrêt...

-Je ne boude pas...

Athrun passa une main dans la courte chevelure de la blonde, pensif.

-J'ai envie de te croire mais je sais que c'est impossible...

Cagalli se remit sur le dos et le regarda.

-Que feras tu quand tu sauras que c'est vraiment moi ?

Il eut un sourire abattu.

-Je préfères ne pas y penser...de toute façon que dire de plus...j'ai une nouvelle petite amie, j'ai refais ma vie...

Cagalli se redressa.

-En fait tu es persuadé que ce n'est pas moi...mais pourtant...tu réagis un peu comme avant vis à vis de moi...c'est contradictoire non ?

Le regard d'Athrun se voila.

-Ne parles pas de ça s'il te plait...jamais elle je n'aurais cherché à la faire pleurer comme je l'ai fait pour toi tout à l'heure dans la chambre...

-Mais maintenant par exemple...

-Non...tu serais Cagalli ça n'aurait rien à voir...je serais sûrement en train de te sermonner ou de te taquiner et je...il écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il secoua la tête alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Non avec Cagalli il y aurait toujours quelque chose qu'il n'y a pas.

Le sourire s'effaça tandis qu'Athrun poussait les jambes de la blonde pour s'asseoir.

-Je suis amoureux d'elle...ce n'est pas ton cas...

-Même si je suis Cagalli...

Il haussa les épaules.

La jeune femme se leva et le regarda.

-Pourquoi m'avoir laissée branchée si j'étais sensée n'avoir aucune chance...

-La peur de ne plus rien avoir à quoi s'accrocher je suppose...

-Et maintenant que je suis vraiment là plus personne ne veut de moi...

-Parce que tu n'est pas vraiment elle...

Cagalli haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner. Arrivée à la porte elle regarda Athrun.

-Demain...je ferais sûrement cette radio et nous aurons les résultats...demain soir donc nous ne nous verrons probablement plus...puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi maintenant vous ne voudrez pas de moi demain...mais d'ici là...je serais heureuse de passer de derniers moments en ta compagnie Athrun...pour ne garder que de bons souvenir de toi...ne me souvenir que de notre rencontre ,des déclarations que tu m'as faites et de tous ces moments où tu as été là pour moi...et j'aimerais que...ce soit pareil pour toi...

-J'ai oublié tout ça...seule me reste la vision de Cagalli perdant la vie...le regard du jeune homme était voilé. J'aimerais te dire que c'est pareil pour moi...mais tu ne peux pas être elle et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier même de temps en temps...

Cagalli eut un sourire triste.

-Alors...alors assistes à la radio avec elle...si tu aimes Cagalli autant que tu le prétends...je n'ai pas envie que tu sois seul pour comprendre ça...

La jeune fille tourna les talons sur ces mots.

Le soir même, Maggie, Sam, Kira, Cagalli et Lacus mangeaient tous ensembles en silence.Lacus était revenue de l'hôpital et semblait en meilleure santé que la veille.

Cagalli se sentait mieux en présence de Lacus...intuition féminine ? Le fait était que Lacus ne semblait pas douter en les propos de la jeune fille.

Maggie avait réussi a contacter les hauts fonctionnaires de l'hôpital mais elle n'avait pas réussit à les convaincre de la véracité du cas Cagalli...le sang était actuellement traité et le lendemain ,à 16 heures aurait lieu la radio qui devait prouver à tous qui était véritablement cette fille.

Pour Kira, ce serait certainement la journée la plus longue de sa vie...était elle sa soeur, cette amie qu'il avait crue perdu ? Ou juste une faussaire comme Meer Campbell...

Athrun, lui, n'était pas là...sortit avec Mandy, évidemment, au grand dam de Cagalli...

La jeune fille se leva de table en même temps que son frère. Les jeunes gens se croisèrent sans s'adresser un mot alors que la jeune fille blonde retournait dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain elle serait séparée à jamais de Kira et Athrun, les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux...elle ferait sûrement souffrir Kira quand ils découvriraient qui elle était et quand elle quitterait Orb...

Cagalli enfouit son visage dans ses bras avant de se mettre à pleurer en silence. Elle ne voulait pas...Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Kira même si lui l'avait blessée...

-Je n'aurais jamais dû me réveiller...Pourquoi...pourquoi ne m'ont ils pas débranchée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...pourquoi ces hommes...m'ont ils volé trois années...

La jeune fille continua à sangloter sans se douter que quelqu'un écoutait adossé à sa porte. Kira laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le sol.

Cagalli se réveilla au milieu de la nuit en sursaut. La jeune fille se sentait étrange...Cagalli se leva et sortit de sa chambre .Se retrouvant dans le couloir elle ne tarda pas à descendre les escaliers, plongés dans la pénombre. Son coeur lui martelait la poitrine.

Cagalli alluma la lumière du salon, le traversant pour arriver devant les armoires où était exposée l'argenterie.

La jeune fille ouvrit un placard sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

Au secours...au secours...

Elle s'empara d'un couteau qu'elle dirigea vers sa poitrine avant d'être violemment frappée.

Cagalli se retrouva projetée sur le sol alors que le couteau était envoyé loin d'elle.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Athrun regarda horrifié le poignard avant de concentrer son attention vers la jeune fille blonde.

Elle était étendue et n'avait pas bougé...elle semblait...

-Bon sang mais qu'est ce que...

Athrun s'agenouilla près d'elle, prenant sa température et remarquant le vide de son regard.

-Cagalli tu te drogues ?

Le jeune homme porta la main à ses lèvres...la peur le faisait divaguer, elle n'était pas Cagalli...mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal...

La jeune femme tremblait et semblait frigorifiée...

Sans plus attendre Athrun alla chercher Sam qui descendit en catastrophe en direction du canapé où Athrun avait déposé la princesse.

Le médecin fit quelques examens visuels avant de conclure à une drogue.

-Cagalli a été droguée.

-Comment ça droguée, Ici il n'y a pas de drogue et personne ne lui veut du mal...ce ne serait pas plutôt une tentative de suicide encore une fois ?

-Non.Cagalli ne se suiciderait pas...sa vie n'est pas en danger tant que personne ne lui montre d'objets tranchants...ce doit être une technique d'obsession aux lames...

-N'importe quoi...personne ne...

-Votre fiancée a été agressée dans ce château...cela ne m'étonne guère que ça recommence...de toute façon d'ici à demain soir nous ne serons plus là mais je vais vous demander de rester la surveiller cette nuit, en attendant que les effets de la drogue ne passent...

-Moi ? Athrun le regarda, choqué.

-Vous revenez de soirée de toute évidence...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux vêtements du jeune homme.

-Vous lui devez bien ça si vous voulez mon avis...

Athrun regarda le médecin remplir un pichet d'eau et commencer à remonter les escaliers.

-J'amène ça dans sa chambre ainsi qu'une serviette si elle devient fiévreuse...

-Je ne lui dois rien ! Arrêtez d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser ça n'a pas de sens !

Sam ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.

Athrun poussa un soupir avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et de monter en silence vers sa chambre.

Ses draps étaient complètement défaits, de toute évidence elle avait eu une nuit agitée...

Athrun se prépara à la déposer quand elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, fixant un couteau à fruits posé sur la table.

-Eh...eeehhh !

Athrun la poussa sur son lit pour l'empêcher d'atteindre l'objet.

Cagalli posa ses mains sur ses tempes, étouffant un gémissement.

-Ath...run ?

-Ouais ouais...comme d'habitude...

-Athrun...ils me disent de le...de le prendre...

-Qui te dit quoi ?

-Eux...eux...

La jeune fille appuya plus encore comme souffrant d'un insupportable mal de crâne...

-Ils me le disent...

La jeune fille fut à nouveau secouée de tremblements alors qu'Athrun ôtait sa veste.

Le jeune homme saisit la jeune fille et l'obligea à lâcher ses cheveux, posant ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête.

-Eh...

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de la jeune fille alors que ses lèvres tremblaient.

-Athrun...ils me disent...de me tuer...

-Qui te dis une chose pareille ?

-Eux...dans ma tête...

Cagalli se mit à secouer son visage, tentant de se débarrasser de ces "voix"

Athrun bloqua une de ses mains avec son coude et attrapa son visage, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Il lui fit un sourire.

-Cagalli...dis leur que tu ne veux pas...dis leur que tu ne vas pas le faire...que tu préfères rester en vie.

Elle resta silencieuse alors que ses tremblements s'espaçaient.

-Tu leur dis hein ?

Cagalli hocha la tête alors que ses sanglots redoublaient.

-Alors...?

-Ils disent...de me tuer...

Le visage du jeune homme se fit grave.

-Alors ne les écoutes plus...

-Je n'y arrive pas...

-Dis toi qu'ils ne disent que des bêtises et que toi tu n'en as rien à faire...

-C'est...c'est faux...

-Comment ça ?

-Moi...moi aussi je veux mourir...

Athrun se figea. Il resta silencieux alors que les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublaient.

Athrun lâcha lentement les poignets et le visage de la princesse, se redressant.

Cagalli porta ses mains à son visage et roula sur le coté, recroquevillée alors que le jeune homme se levait.

-Alors...c'est toi qui veux te tuer ?

-Non...mais je...Je les ai vus en rêves...

-Qui ?

Cagalli ôta ses mains de son visage, son regard avait changé...il semblait coupable.

-Ca...ça ne te regardes pas...

-Hein ?

-Laisses moi tranquille toi ! Vas t'en je ne veux pas te voir ! La jeune fille sauta littéralement de son lit, empoignant le jeune homme et le tirant hors de la chambre.

Athrun n'en revenait pas...une telle force d'une si petite chose...et un tel changement de comportement. Il commença à perdre patience et se mit à résister à la traction de la blonde.

-Eh...à quoi tu joues encore !

Cagalli fondit en larmes alors qu'Athrun ne comprenait plus rien.

-Je...je ne sais pas...

Elle plongea une main dans sa chevelure blonde, recommençant à fourrager comme pour calmer un mal de tête violent.

-Je...je veux les écouter mais...mais je ne veux pas mourir...et pourtant...et puis toi...

Elle lâcha le jeune homme, se tournant vers lui.

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles...tu t'en fiches alors...mais je veux aussi...je veux...

Athrun resta silencieux avant de se diriger vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Cagalli écarquilla ses yeux brouillés par les larmes alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il l'étreignait. Elle se sentit presque aussitôt plus apaisée et se détendit, se laissant faire.

Athrun se sentit coupable vis à vis de celle avec qui il avait passé la soirée et chez qui il avait faillit la finir...mais en ce moment la fausse Cagalli avait besoin d'aide c'était une évidence...

Le jeune homme la berça une dizaine de minutes avant de la ramener à son lit, l'obligeant à se rallonger avant de l'imiter.

Cagalli s'était calmé et ne soufflait plus mot, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle sursauta, attirant l'attention du jeune homme qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-C'est comme avant ...

-Quoi ?

-Athrun...on a dormit ensemble avant d'être séparés aussi longtemps...

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était vrai que la veille de l'assassinat il avait dormit avec Cagalli...

Il se tourna.

-Si tu est vraiment elle tu n'as pas à t'en faire vu qu'on sera prudent...

-Tu n'as pas compris...c'est un signe...puisque demain je vais partir...

-Ca c'est toi qui l'as cherché ...tu n'avais qu'à pas mentir...

Cagalli ne répondit pas, son esprit était encore embrumé et elle savait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire...

-Athrun...

Il se tourna à nouveau, agaçé.

-Quoi encore ?

-Même si revenir m'a causé beaucoup d'ennuis...et vous a mis dans l'embarras...je voulais juste te dire que je ne le regrettais pas...

-Eh bien c'est du...

Athrun s'interrompit alors que la jeune fille l'avait rejoint et le serrait maintenant étroitement dans ses bras.

Il étouffa un murmure de protestation quand il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le jeune homme ne tarda cependant pas à répondre aux douces lèvres de la princesse en approfondissant presque aussitôt le baiser avant de se déplacer de telle manière à être allongé sur elle.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme déboutonna la chemise de nuit de la princesse sans cesser de l'embrasser, délivrant la poitrine lacérée de la jeune fille. Cagalli étouffa un frisson lorsque les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent ses cicatrices avant que celui ci ne s'interrompe brusquement, réagissant à la réaction de la blonde, au soulagement de Cagalli qui réalisa au même moment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

-Je...je suis désolée...Elle porta les mains à ses lèvres.

-Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé dire moi...

Athrun glissa ses bras autour de la taille de la princesse avant de la serrer contre lui.

-On peut se contenter de ça non ? Avant...avant que je ne puisses réaliser que je ne m'étais pas trompé...

Cagalli ferma les yeux avant de murmurer un léger "sans doute".

Le lendemain, Cagalli fut réveillée tardivement par Sam ,le visage grave.

-Tu es prête ? Nous allons bientôt devoir aller au laboratoire...

Cagalli hocha la tête en se levant.

La jeune fille se retrouva seule dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle n'avait plus de souvenirs très clairs de la nuit passée mais savait pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée importante pour elle.

Elle alla à son armoire et la sortit .Sa robe verte de politicienne, celle qu'elle portait en tant que fille du Lion d'Orb...ce serait sa dernière robe de princesse.

Quand elle descendit, personne ne souffla mot au sujet de sa tenue, pas même Kira qui se contenta de monter dans la voiture a ses côtés pour aller au laboratoire où devait se dérouler la radio.

Une demi heure plus tard, Cagalli était allongée, le souffle court devant des caméras retransmettant au peuple d'Orb ce qu'il se passait.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que Kira serrait la main de Lacus au premier flash de la radio.

Athrun sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre quand les radios s'affichèrent.

Deux profondes entailles lacéraient la chair de la princesse à l'intérieur de son corps. Alors que la nation d'Orb refusait de souffler mot, le directeur de l'hôpital ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

-Vous avez ici les mêmes blessures que celles ayant coûtées la vie à Cagalli Yula Athha...et en vertu des pouvoirs m'étant conférés, je brise le secret médical pour cette affaire qui aura fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Suites aux prises de sang faites à la jeune fille que voici, nous sommes aujourd'hui en mesure de vous révéler son identité.

Elle ne fait qu'une seule personne avec notre défunte princesse. Il s'agit bien de Cagalli Yula Athha.

L'annonce fut accueillit par des cris d'horreur dans les foyers, alors que Kira sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues malgré son air digne.

Athrun quand à lui vacilla avant de porter la main à sa bouche. Mandy serra fort sa main mais ça ne servit à rien. Quelques instants plus tard le jeune homme fondait en larmes alors que les citoyens d'Orb commençaient à descendre dans la rue, pour une marche silencieuse en l'honneur de la princesse ressuscitée.

Maggie et Sam aidèrent la jeune fille à se relever, avant de l'amener à la fenêtre du laboratoire. Cagalli sentit pour la première fois des larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues alors que des banderoles au couleurs du Lion d'Orb flottaient au dessus de la foule.

Quelques instants plus tard, des voitures officielles étaient envoyées pour amener la jeune fille au siège du parlement d'Orb.

Cagalli descendit les escaliers sous les acclamations du personnel. Elle croisa Kira sans oser lui adresser un regard, avant de regarder Mandy, aux cotés d'Athrun, qui refusait de regarder en sa direction.

La jeune fille se sentit haineuse. Elle lâcha le bras de Maggie pour se diriger vers lui et l'obliger à la regarder.

-Alors...tu voulais les voir ces cicatrices hein? Tu en as...tellement profité...alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne me dévisages plus désormais ...Pourquoi est ce que tu n'essaies plus de les voir...

Cagalli détacha son ruban, rendant visible son décolleté.

-Tu les as maintenant...tu vois tu les reconnais désormais ?Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille...elle n'avait pas oublié ce que tous lui avaient fait...même si la veille elle avait eu envie d'oublier ça...la vengeance était trop douce pour être oubliée...

-Mlle Cagalli...

La jeune femme se tourna vers Mandy.

-Ah...maintenant je suis Mlle Cagalli...je ne suis plus l'impostrice qui ne pense qu'à faire du mal aux personnes qui souffrent...Personne...personne n'a tenté de me croire...pas même mon propre frère...elle se tourna vers Kira, les larmes aux yeux avant de regarder à nouveau Athrun qui se résolut à lever ses yeux verts vers elle.

-Et personne n'a pu me reconnaître...pas même toi...

Elle était là, debout...c'était bien elle après trois longues années, après avoir été dénigrée et avoir traversé trop de difficultés seule...toujours forte et trop fragile en même temps...

Athrun secoua la tête, son regard se faisant suppliant.

-Mais maintenant...tout va bien...je voulais juste prouver que je disais vrai...Elle se tourna vers Sam et Maggie .je vais partir maintenant. Vous direz à ces politiciens qu'ils n'ont qu'à fêter mon absence avec Kira...moi je n'ai plus à être ici...c'est comme ça depuis la deuxième guerre...ce n'est plus ma place...

Cagalli essuya les larmes perlant encore à ses yeux ambre avant de sourire quand un coup de feu retentit dans la salle, déclenchant les cris et un véritable mouvement de panique.

La jeune fille fut projetée au sol sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'attendit à trouver Athrun couché sur elle mais à sa surprise ce n'était pas ça. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenait sur elle, alors qu'Athrun et les autres personnes se protégeaient des coups fusant dans la salle.

La jeune fille tenta de crier quand elle reconnut l'homme...

Celui qui lui avait enfoncé les couteaux dans la poitrine. Celui là même qui lui avait volé trois ans de sa vie.

Cagalli eut à peine le temps de lui coller une droite que la scène se répéta .A nouveau une lame transperça la chair, tâchant la robe de la princesse de sang.

Mais cette fois ci c'était quelque peu différent.

Athrun releva la princesse en poussant d'un violent coup de pied le cadavre de l'homme ensanglanté, alors que la sécurité maîtrisait l'homme qui avait tenté de distraire l'attention des témoins.

Cagalli s'accrocha aux bras de son fiancé, refusant de nouveau perdre pied.

Athrun posa la main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, tout en la soutenant.

-Cette fois ci...tu ne perdras pas conscience Cagalli...

La jeune fille plongea son visage dans le cou du jeune homme en éclatant en sanglots. Elle avait cru...elle avait cru que ça recommençait...

-Elle dort encore ?

-Hum...Athrun est avec elle...je crois qu'il a peur de la laisser à nouveau...Lacus m'a dit qu'il pensait qu'il était l'unique responsable de la mort de Cagalli...parce qu'il a perdu conscience avant elle et qu'elle a alors fait de même pour ne plus se réveiller...

-Mais Cagalli n'a pas été blessée cette fois ci...

-Par chance...non là c'est juste le choc qui l'a amenée à s'évanouir à mon avis...dans l'état où elle était elle aurait put frôler la crise cardiaque que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné...

-En fait ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui est une chance...

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je sais ça semble fou...mais c'est une chance qui est donnée à Cagalli...une preuve qu'elle a encore le droit de vivre puisqu'elle s'en est tirée...je pense qu'elle aura droit à son happy end...ce sera sûrement plus simple avec son prince charmant mais je sens que quand elle fera face à Kira ce sera plus difficile...même si lui l'a compris plus rapidement qu'Athrun qui elle était...

-Tu avais aussi remarqué ?

-Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas...

Les deux médecins éclatèrent de rire en continuant à siroter leur thé dans le salon du Manoir des Athhas, rouvert pour l'occasion...

Athrun n'avait pas quitté le chevet de la princesse blonde. Le regard vague il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage endormi...il l'avait souvent vu ainsi de par le passé et comme depuis ce jour où elle dormait ainsi à l'hôpital il mourrait d'envie de la secouer ,de l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours lui semblait comme loin...il n'avait que rarement pensé qu'elle pouvait être Cagalli, se refusant à espérer à nouveau...et pourtant là c'était une évidence...elle s'était réveillée suite à une erreur conjuguée à un miracle...elle avait traversé des moments difficiles et avait tenté de sauver Orb une dernière fois pour finalement se faire blâmer et humilier par tous...et surtout par lui...

Et aujourd'hui elle avait finalement pu retrouver son statut, le respect de tous...pour finalement se retrouver dans un lit dans sa chambre...avec un imbécile qui avait été incapable de croire la femme qu'il aimait...alors qu'elle lui avait parlé de choses que seule Cagalli connaissait...qu'il avait ressentit les mêmes sentiments que face à Cagalli trop souvent pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une impression...

-Pardon...pardonnes moi Cagalli...

Le temps où ils se tiraient dans les pattes pour avoir le dernier mot était finalement bien loin...quand ils étaient jeunes et souhaitaient juste s'affronter l'un l'autre sans avoir à admettre leurs sentiments ...le temps où le jeune homme pouvait librement la provoquer avant de l'embrasser insouciamment...le temps où la jeune femme était encore sûre d'elle et aussi ouverte...

Athrun déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la princesse...il la voyait peut être pour la dernière fois...il l'aurait mérité...

Cagalli remua dans son sommeil, avant d'entrouvrir les yeux, ensommeillée...

-Athrun...

Sa voix était voilée, alors qu'elle dirigeait son regard vers sa poitrine.

-Je suis...

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

-Tu n'as pas été blessée...et tu es désormais en sécurité...plus personne ne te fera de mal ...

La jeune fille hocha légèrement la tête, une larme s'écoulant du coin de son oeil.

-Athrun...Kira est...Kira est...

-Kira va bien...tu sais il est...

-Je...j'aimerais lui dire...Cagalli tenta de se redresser...elle était vidée...

La jeune fille retomba lourdement sur son lit alors qu'Athrun tentait de l'aider.

Cagalli détourna le visage alors qu'Athrun s'occupait de ses coussins. Réalisant son geste, il se releva en silence.

-Je vais chercher Kira...je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire...

Athrun sortit sans mot dire, ses mèches cachant l'expression de tristesse de ses yeux émeraudes...

Le jeune homme resta appuyé contre sa porte en la refermant...C'était finit...encore une fois il la perdait...

Kira arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, entrant dans la chambre en silence.

Cagalli se résolut finalement à lever ses yeux ambre vers le regard de son jumeau.

Presque aussitôt des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Kira, amenant Cagalli à écarquiller les yeux ; surprise.

-Kira...

-J'ai faillit détruire Orb avec mon idiotie...je t'ai rejetée quand tu es revenue...alors que...finalement...j'ai eu si mal quand tu as été laissée pour morte...

Le jeune homme prit la main de sa soeur et l'enserra contre son coeur.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as pu me manquer...Je ne m'en suis pas remis et finalement alors que...tu es revenue et je...je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à espérer à nouveau...tu devais être morte Cagalli...et si tu avais vraiment été une fausse...je n'aurais pas tenu...

Cagalli secoua la tête alors que son frère sanglotait. Elle ne l'avait plus vu pleurer ainsi depuis la période où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois...cinq ans auparavant...

-C'est moi qui suis à blâmer...j'ai voulu t'humilier...après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...alors que tu m'as toujours protégé et que je t'aimais tellement...

Je suis une soeur indigne...et puis...tu as fait beaucoup pour Orb...alors que moi je refusais de l'admettre mais...

Elle serra le poing.

-J'en voulais trop à ce pays...et quand tu m'as rejetée...je t'en ai tellement voulu que ce n'était même plus de la haine tellement c'était fort...mais je...mais je...

Cagalli se jeta dans les bras de son frère en éclatant en larmes à son tour.

-Je t'aimes tellement Kira...je ne veux pas...je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais je n'ai pas arrêté...je t'en prie pardonnes moi...d'avoir été aussi...aussi...

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans les mèches blondes.

-Alors que je suis le seul à blâmer...ça n'a pas de sens...

Les jeunes gens passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'aucun n'acceptait d'admettre qui avait tort ou raison...

Maggie entra dans la chambre de bonne heure avant d'avoir un sourire conquis en approchant du lit.

Elle fut vite rejointe par Athrun qui n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit malgré ses tentatives...Il eut un léger sourire avant que son regard ne devienne vague.

Cagalli dormait dans les bras de son frère ...ils avaient apparemment réussit à se réconcilier...mais lui dans l'histoire...

Maggie se tourna vers lui.

-Vous avez toujours une place dans sa vie.

-Kira ne l'a pas trompée comme moi je l'ai fait...j'ai une nouvelle petite amie ...et puis ça n'a jamais pu marcher entre elle et moi...ça ne servirait pas à grand chose...

Athrun eut un soupir avant de se diriger vers la porte, fatigué.

-Athrun ?

Cagalli courait dans les pièces ,revêtue d'une robe blanche un peu différente de celle qu'elle portait le jour où elle avait été agressée...mais c'était un labyrinthe sans fin...Elle venait de trouver Kira mais où était Athrun ?

Cagalli trébucha en passant une porte avant de tomber dans un immense trou sans fond, attirée vers le bas par le poids de sa robe de mariée.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.Encore un rêve bizarre...

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine que son identité avait été rétablie, elle avait retrouvé ses appartements dans le manoir des Athhas et avait encore du mal à gérer sa vie retrouvée...Kira ayant finalement décidé de partager la charge d'Orb avec la princesse sans lui laisser tout le travail mais afin de pouvoir s'occuper un minimum du neveu de la jeune fille auquel Lacus avait donné vie trois jours plus tôt.

Cagalli se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Soulevant son tee shirt la jeune fille se mit à observer les deux cicatrices ornant sa poitrine ,sous le cordon de son soutien gorge...elles ne lui faisaient plus mal depuis longtemps...alors pourquoi une douleur telle que celle de son rêve.

Le regard de Cagalli se fit vague tandis qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte.

Se décidant à l'ouvrir, Cagalli entra sans mot dire. Elle n'avait pas bougé...

La jeune fille sortit le collier pendouillant autour de son cou...elle avait décidé de garder ainsi sa bague...

Cagalli soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le lit pour finalement se laisser tomber dessus.

Cagalli se glissa sous les couvertures et étouffa un sanglot...il lui manquait tellement...lui...

Athrun sortait de sa réunion avec le conseil des Plants. Congédiant sa voiture, le jeune homme avait envie de marcher...le temps était un peu gris mais pour Athrun ça ne comptait pas. Ces réunions l'épuisaient ,de même que ses allées et venues dans les divers coins de la galaxie ,sans oublier les évidente visites au jeune couple et à leur fils...

Le jeune homme sentit soudain une goutte d'eau s'écraser sur sa main.

Relevant la tête, il en reçut une autre...Athrun laissa échapper un grincement.

-Eh merde...

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de s'abriter sous un arbre qu'une lourde averse se déversait sur Onogoro.

Le jeune homme laissa reposer sa tête contre l'arbre .Il commençait à faire froid...

Restant pensif le jeune homme eut un sourire ironique. Finalement tout se terminait comme ça avait commencé...sous un arbre lors d'une averse sur Onogoro...

Et comme ça avait commencé ça finissait. Mal.

Cagalli n'était plus à ses côtés sous cette averse. Elle n'était plus en train d'observer la pluie cachée sous sa veste alors qui lui même la regardait en douce...Cagalli n'était plus là...comme bientôt quatre années plus tôt il l'avait perdue à nouveau...

Ce qu'il avait ressentit quand elle était debout sur la grande roue...il aurait du se fier à se sentiment...comme à plusieurs reprises quand il la côtoyait sans savoir qui elle était...mais il en avait été incapable.

Le visage de l'apparition souriante dans sa robe verte lui revint brièvement en image.

-J'avais tellement peur de te tromper...

Finalement ça avait été le cas...il l'avait blâmée, harcelée et humiliée...quand il la brutalisait pour l'obliger à dire la vérité...quand il l'avait poussé à revivre son assassinat...

Quand il avait accéléré les choses avec Mandy...et finalement quand il l'avait embrassée...

Il le savait...Comment ne pas s'en douter...pourtant l'annonce de son identité avait été un choc...il n'était pas difficile de revoir l'expression du visage de la jeune fille quand on avait annoncé son nom...Un soulagement incroyable...et quand elle avait pu finalement aller voir son peuple...où enfin lui dire des choses qui pouvaient alors le blesser...

Athrun rouvrit les yeux.Ca ne servait à rien de continuer comme ça. Cagalli avait récupéré sa place, sa famille et ses amis...Comme ce jour là sous l'averse...elle n'avait plus besoin de lui...

Le jeune homme se résolut à continuer son chemin. Le manoir n'était plus loin...le manoir où il séjournerait ce week-end avec Kira, Lacus...et elle ...avant de repartir pour huit mois sur les Plants...

Athrun entra complètement trempé. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir vivre ici mais il se devait de mettre Lacus au courant de tout et Cagalli avait presque obligée la jeune maman à vivre chez elle.

En fin de compte Cagalli lui parlait un peu comme à un ami...sans doute de façon plus distante mais sinon...

Athrun secoua ses mèches blondes et confia sa veste à l'une des bonnes l'aidant à ne pas tout tremper.

-Monsieur Zala nous ne vous attendions pas de si bonne heure...votre chambre n'est pas encore prête et...

Athrun se prépara à s'excuser quand Kira entra dans le vestibule en proposant sa chambre.

-Tu es trempé on ne peut pas te faire attendre...une fois que tu seras prêt, n'oublies pas d'aller voir Lacus ,elle meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe au conseil des Plants...

Athrun acquiesça et alors qu'il se préparait à monter, son ami l'arréta.

Kira avait un visage étrangement calme.

-Athrun...ça va lui faire plaisir de te voir...en tout cas, je suis heureux de te revoir en ce qui me concerne...et je sais que ce sera pareil pour elle...

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts eut un bref haussement d'épaules avant de se diriger vers le premier étage.

Athrun soupira d'aise. Cette douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien...terminant d'essuyer ses cheveux, le jeune homme à peine vêtu de son pantalon s'empara d'une boisson chaude apportée par une femme de chambre à son intention.

Alors qu'il appréciait la chaleur du liquide, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une Cagalli surexcitée.

-Kira regardes ça ils... !La jeune fille s'interrompit brusquement quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas Kira. C'était lui. Torse nu.

Instinctivement le regard de la jeune fille s'abaissa à hauteur de son abdomen sans qu'Athrun ait le temps de réagir.

Elle était là. Une cicatrice similaire aux siennes barrait son ventre sous son nombril.

Athrun eut à peine le temps de s'emparer d'un tee-shirt que Cagalli se retournait vivement, incapable de se défaire de l'image de la lacération sur le ventre de son fian...d'Athrun.

-Je...je suis désolée je croyais que c'était...la chambre à Kira...

-C'est sa chambre.

-Mais alors pourquoi est ce que tu...

-La mienne n'est pas encore prête et puisque j'ai pris la pluie...Kira me l'a proposée...

-Je vois...je suis désolée...

-C'est bon tu peux te retourner.

Cagalli hésita un bref instant avant de froncer les sourcils.Ce n'était qu'un ami...

La jeune fille se retourna. Il avait revêtu un tee-shirt rouge et regardait ailleurs.

Cagalli posa une main sur son coude, apparemment mal à l'aise.

-Je...je ne savais pas que tu arriverais aujourd'hui...

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit...je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas envie de retourner à...

-C'est bon c'est bon, tu es ici chez toi pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire...Cagalli leva les yeux vers son ventre désormais recouvert de tissu. Athrun redirigea son regard vers elle et cilla.

-Je...je pensais que tu te l'étais faite enlever...

-Je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt...le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise face à la blonde qui restait fixée sur son ventre.

Cagalli eut un sourire triste.

-En un sens je parles je parles...elle posa une main sur son coeur...mais je n'y ai pas touché non plus...

-Tu devrais.

Cagalli leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu effacerais une des marques de cette histoire...et puis...il eut un léger sourire. Tu es une fille...ça ne doit pas être évident...

Cagalli écarquilla les yeux avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ca n'a pas grande importance pour moi...ces cicatrices ne sont que le point de départ...qu'elles soient là ou pas ça ne changerait rien.

Athrun eut un pincement au coeur.

-Tu as sans doute raison...

Dehors la pluie avait cessée et le ciel avait pris une teinte rose orangée, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître.

Athrun posa sa serviette et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bon.Ma chambre doit être prête je vais libérer celle de...

Le jeune coordinateur se figea. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la princesse il avait aperçut un collier à son cou. Un collier duquel pendait une bague argentée ornée d'un rubis rougeoyant. Tachant de ne rien en laisser paraître le jeune homme continua son chemin quand autre chose l'arrêta alors qu'il croisait Cagalli.

La jeune fille avait étendu sa main de sorte à la poser sur son ventre au moment où il passait.

Il jeta un regard surpris à la princesse.

Les yeux de Cagalli étaient cachés par ses mèches blondes.

-Ca te fait encore mal n'est ce pas ?

Sa voix était voilée.

-Non c'est...

-Moi ça me blesse toujours...c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas les faire disparaître...je n'arrives plus à m'en débarrasser mais ça me fait toujours mal...de penser que finalement je me suis battue aussi longtemps pour perdre autant de choses...

Athrun baissa le regard vers la main de la princesse, toujours posée sur son abdomen.

-Je suppose...qu'en vérité je me refuse à l'enlever pour les mêmes raisons...et puis...d'une façon ou d'une autre...cette cicatrice restera un lien indéniable vers toi...

Cagalli écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé...je sais que je n'ai plus le droit de te parler comme ça...mais si tu voulais que je sois sincère c'était l'unique chose que je pouvais te dire...

-Ce n'est rien...parce qu'en fait...Cagalli ôta sa main du ventre du jeune homme...je ressens un peu la même chose...même si finalement on savait tous les deux que ça ne marcherait jamais...

-Tu l'avais dit toi même...nous n'étions que des imbéciles...

-Alors pourquoi est ce que je m'accroche si je sais que ça ne marchera pas ?

Cagalli leva le visage vers lui, ses yeux ambre exprimant un profond désarroi.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question...

Cagalli eut un sourire triste.

-On en revient toujours au même point...mais peut être qu'en fait cette histoire n'avait pas que de mauvais cotés...

-Je ne te suis pas là...

Cagalli porta les mains à son cou, faisant passer sa chaîne au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle prit la main du jeune homme et la posa là, restant à l'observer un léger moment avant de reprendre.

-Je ne voulais pas me résoudre à ne plus le porter...et pourtant à chaque fois les choses tournent de telle manière que nous voulons à nouveau nous séparer...a chaque fois que nous souhaitons recommencer il y a un empêchement...mais peut être que cet empêchement là était une bénédiction...

-Comment ça pourrait être une chance ? Tu as été tuée, j'ai vécu un enfer avant que ce ne soit ton tour pour finalement nous retrouver où nous en sommes aujourd'hui...où vois tu une bénédiction là-dedans ?

-Eh bien...ça aura été violent comme méthode...mais au moins j'aurais pu réaliser à quel point je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de toi...et puis j'ai repris l'anneau...je ne le portes plus au doigt c'est vrai...mais au moins je le porte...avant j'en étais incapable même si j'en avais envie...et puis il y a ces cicatrices...elles nous réunissent d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Athrun resta silencieux.

-Ca semble hors de propos, mais j'aimerais voir ça comme une chance...il y a toujours du bon dans une histoire.;..La guerre nous aura permis de nous rencontrer par exemple...à coté de ce que nous avons perdu ce n'est sans doute pas grand chose mais...c'est déjà ça...et pour moi...c'est même énorme.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire.

-Tu as peut être raison...mais même si nous essayons à chaque fois ça finit toujours par nous faire souffrir...n'oublies pas ces trois années...puis la suite...et surtout la seconde guerre...

-Je sais !Cagalli secoua le visage. Mais je n'y peux rien !Pour moi l'idée de notre séparation est toujours celle qui engendre les malheurs...pourquoi est ce que nous ne pourrions pas...être comme Kira et Lacus...ensembles sans nous poser de questions !

Elle ressemblait soudain à la Cagalli impétueuse de l'île...celle qui croyait en ses convictions et qui ne voulait pas tirer sur lui, bien que l'arme à la main...

Athrun eut un mouvement d'hésitation avant d'ouvrir le fermoir de la chaîne, libérant l'anneau.

-Alors est ce que nous devrions...il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers le regard ambre de la princesse...essayer à nouveau ?

Cagalli eut un sourire timide.

-Moi...c'est ce que je souhaites plus que tout...recommencer...ce sera sûrement difficile...mais quoiqu'il en soit...moi je penses...que c'est le seul moyen d'oublier la douleur que ses entailles me procurent à chaque fois que je les aperçois...

-A quelque chose malheur est bon donc...Le jeune homme prit la main de la princesse et poussa une profonde inspiration avant de glisser l'anneau à son doigt, comme plusieurs années auparavant. Cagalli sentit ses larmes monter à ses yeux.

-Eh...ça va au moins?

-Hum...Évidemment que ça va ...même si je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir revivre ça...

Athrun serra soudainement la jeune fille dans ses bras, alors que Cagalli se sentait rougir...encore une fois.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée Cagalli...

Il la regarda face à face et eut un léger sourire.

-Cette fois ci...c'est moi qui te protègerais...pour de bon cette fois...

La même scène qu'à l'époque de la première guerre se déroula alors ,un baiser prometteur de la naissance d'une belle histoire...avec des problèmes ,mais qui en sortirait sans doute comme jusqu'alors...toujours plus belle.


End file.
